The Broken Ones
by Myownlittleworld2788
Summary: A year after Washington Cap takes Bucky to a Friend. Alexandria Moirai is Tony Stark's half sister that was found seven years ago by Nick. An Ex-Agent of Hydra current member of the Avengers she has a haunting past of her own, Can two broken souls find love and healing in each other or will they let their pasts consume them? Rated M for future chapters Bucky/OC set after CAWS.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Lexa was in the throes of a nightmare, which she had frequently. Laying in her bed tossing and turning she didn't hear Jarvis call her brother. The Vid phone that Tony had installed in her cabin flicked on and Tony saw her whining and screaming as she dreamed. He ordered Jarvis around a few times but nothing was working to wake Alexandria up. She wasn't his full sister, she was his half-sister but in the seven years they'd known one another Tony had taken to her. He loved her and worried about her.

"Lexi wake up! Lex, I'm going to… I'm coming there." Tony watched and Lexa woke shaking her head a little tears running down her face. He sighed a little rubbing his own face, Pepper wasn't in the room he'd asked her to leave when Jarvis had notified him that Lexa was having a nightmare again. Tony waited for his baby sister to re-orient herself.

"Thanks bubba." Lex said softly, she only used terms of endearment when she was half out of it, either still mostly asleep or when they had to shoot her up with tranquillizers. Alexandria looked at the clock, it read nearly two am she'd only gotten about three hours of sleep, and then took a deep breath through her nose, no way was she getting asleep again so she just stretched out and smiled at Tony.

"You are such a worry wart. I knew you had Jarvis set to alert you. Hey have you heard from Tasha or Steve? Or for that matter Nick?" Lexi asked her brother as she grabbed her sweat pants putting them on before walking to her kitchen. The Video of her brother followed her thanks to Jarvis, whom Tony had insisted be installed in her state of the art Cabin in the woods.

The cabin was actually a good size two stories. It had four bedrooms three bathrooms a huge kitchen and living room and a hidden elevator in her walk in closet that lead down to a state of the art facility for her. Tony had it built when he realized that Alexandria and society didn't mix well. After her past she was broken, and everyone who knew her, except for Steve, thought she wasn't fixable. Lex started making breakfast when she felt something.

"Tony, you might want to put your suit on. Someone is coming." Lex knew her brother could be at her place relatively fast. It was hidden, on a small island that Tony owned, well created really. Her dark red/brown eyes that resembled Brown Tourmaline with a red tint flashed icy blue as she used her gift. Alexandria had been genetically engineered from conception to be a weapon.

From birth she had been experimented on and trained groomed really to be an emotionless killing machine. The people who had made her also put a chip in her brain allowing her to use about 95% of her mental capacity. Which in turn allowed her abilities like technopathy, minor telepathy and telekinesis and major empathy. The empathy is why she wasn't good with society. Her eyes had been replaced with electronic ones that had many different uses.

Pulling her long black hair back into a messy bun she moved using a window to climb out and then up into a tree a bow and quiver at her back. When she moved she was silent, not just quiet but silent. It was nearly impossible for people to hear her, though most the avengers didn't have a hard time hearing her. Pulling an arrow from her quiver and aiming at the person at the head of the group she connected with Jarvis and told him what to say.

"Miss says stay where you are and identify yourselves and your reason for being on her island. She is an exceptional shot and only acknowledges one person to be better than her. She will lose her arrow if you do not comply." Jarvis's voice sounded from speakers mounted on the outside roof of the cabin. Lex blinked her eyes allowing them to adjust to the night vision trying to see who it was. When she realized who it was she jumped down from the tree and ran at her friends. Steve was standing with two men she didn't know, and Tasha. Lexa jumped throwing her arms around Steve's neck hugging him close. Steve hugged her close and kissed her cheek softly before putting her down.

"Oh I missed you. You to Tasha I missed you both I thought bad shit went down when you two took down the agency. By the way thanks for deleting all information about me." The last part was directed at Natasha who handed her a flash drive with a smug look and arched eyebrow. Alexandria gave it a look then took it, if anything she'd give it to Tony. Her nightmares were enough information on what her past had been like, plus thanks to the chip in her brain she remembered every second of it.

"Come on I'm making breakfast and you guys can introduce me to the Six Million Dollar man and Charles Lindberg." Lex walked into her cabin seeing her brother had hung up Jarvis let her know he'd be calling back when he woke up. Lex set the table in the kitchen and the four people sat down. She finished cooking breakfast and served them before grabbing her own plate and jumping on the island.

Lexa couldn't take her eyes off the man with the metal arm. With semi long brown hair that fell just over his eyes hid beautiful icy striking blue eyes that just called to her. Whenever he looked up she looked away though. Steve saw it all though he saw his friend Bucky looking at Lexa as much as she looked at him. Though he was gentleman enough to keep his big mouth shut. When he could talk Steve made the introductions.

"This is Sam Wilson, he's a friend. He helped out during last summer." Steve said he watched Alexandria move and shake Sam's hand briefly she didn't touch people often and only people she knew got extended touches like hugs. It played havoc on her to feel everything someone else felt when she touched them. Before he could introduce Bucky his friend stood and started to help Lexa clear the table.

"The gentleman helping you is my friend from the war. James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes. Sam, Bucky, this is Alexandria Moirai, she's a part of the Avengers and her code name is Fate." Lexa held her hand out and when she felt Bucky's metal hand in hers she relaxed. Alexandria's eyes fell closed and she let out a sigh. Everything in her brain was quiet, checking something she grabbed his other hand and still the quiet in her head held.

"Quiet, peace and quiet." Lexa whispered softly, then she felt Natasha's thoughts enter her mind as the woman pulled her back. Alexandria didn't notice how close she'd gotten to Bucky and she shook her head a little letting her red headed friend pull her back. A dark blush crept up her tan skin and she bit her bottom lip. She'd forgotten how quiet he was, they had worked together in the past him as The Winter Soldier and her as Valkyrie, which had been her code name when she was one of Hydra's puppets.

"I, apologize I didn't mean to be, intrusive of your personal space. For someone who doesn't enjoy others doing that I should be mindful of doing it to others. And please do not call me Alexandria, my brother and Steve get away with it but I much prefer Lex or Lexa or something like that. Now, you are here for a reason Steve, what can I do for you?" Lex asked taking the dishes from Bucky and putting them in a dishwasher. Turning around and leaning on her counter she crossed her arms taking deep breaths and trying to quiet the noise from the others brains.

"Bucky needs a safe place to stay. I figured, since you know something of what he's going through you could keep him out of site for a while. No one comes here its privet property, Tony and Nick have you set up safely here. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important Lexa." Steve spoke and she was looking at the floor as she listened to him letting the information sink in. Then she realized who the man was. Bucky Barnes was The Winter Solider. Her head snapped up and tilted to the side she looked 19 maybe 20 but not much older than that, which was why Tony insisted on calling her his baby sister even though her age was unknown other than she was most assuredly older than Tony. Her red/brown tourmaline colored eyes focused on Barnes as she stood there.

"Yes, you don't even have to say another word Steve, I'd do anything for you. If James wants to stay here my home is his." Lex said looking into the other pair of blue eyes in the room. Though Steve's where more hazel/blue than the striking glacial blue of Bucky's. Alexandria didn't lie, she would do anything Cap asked her to do, he believed she could get better when everyone else believed she was insane, lost to the world.

The other three left at nightfall and Lexa showed Bucky his room on the first floor with hers. He had his own bathroom and the clothes in the room where Tony's but they would kind of fit him. Lexi made a mental note to have Tony pick up some men's clothes that would fit Bucky. Lexa showed him around the rest of the house and the entrance to the sublevel. Then she left him alone going down to her lab.

"If you need anything just come get me or tell Jarvis… Oh yeah Jarvis is the house's Artificial Intelligence. If you just say his name he'll start listening. I'll be down in my lab." Lex said letting her hair down as she walked into her walk in closet and then into the hidden elevator leading into the sublevel. Walking into her lab that mirrored her brothers in his house before it was destroyed she started working. When her brother called later that morning he saw her working on something and started to help her out.

After a long while of talking with Tony and working on a project she walked back upstairs and rubbed her eyes as she stood there. Lexa was tired, not just tired but exhausted the lack of sleep was starting to get to her more than usual. Bruce and her brother had tried to concoct a serum of sedatives but she had just taken to sleep walking and hurting herself and others when she was on them. Walking to the living room she laid down on the couch and turned on some music. Her eyes mimicked rapid eye movement when she used her technopath powers to switch through the songs until 'talk dirty' came on.

Lexa had forgotten there was anyone else in the house as she laid there bumping her feet to the music and singing along with the lyrics. Eventually she got up and started to dance moving her body to the beat, the good thing about being as agile and graceful as she was because of the experiments was that she was a great dancer. Though her singing could use some major help. Her black hair was down and messy as she danced around her open living room.

Bucky heard the music come on and walked out of the library and saw her get up and start dancing, at least that's what he thought she was doing. His blue eyes were glued to her body, which was moving in ways that women didn't do back in the forties. James watched her hands go through her hair as she continued to move her body to the beat of the music. He had a lot of catching up to do if this was dancing, he started to wonder how men danced with women who moved like that. When MKTO's Classic came on she started moving differently, not anymore like he was used. Bucky backed up before she could see him and become embarrassed or something. Then he started walking back to the living room making noise so she would know he was there.

"Oh, I forgot I wasn't alone anymore." Lex said turning the music off by thinking of it. She had been planning on trying to exhaust her body until she could sleep a little more however she hadn't planned on someone walking in on her. Bucky seemed to shrug and that brought Lexa's attention to his metal arm which seemed to embarrass him because even though it was quiet warm in her home he was wearing a long sleeve thermal shirt. His emotions were buzzing too, though he was silent compared to others she could tell his arm bothered him.

"I think I can fix that. I mean, I can't give you back your old arm… But I kind of made something…" Lexa motioned for him to follow her and took him down to her lab where she had a bionic arm that looked like a natural human arm on her table. She stood back and watched as James walked over to it and ran his hand over it. He seemed shocked and blown away by the look on his face.

"It looks so real. How… why…" Bucky asked as he looked over at his babysitter. Steve had told him what was going to happen and he knew his friend trusted him and wanted to protect him but this woman was a baby sitter, one he didn't want. He wasn't expecting her to go building him a new arm. He folded his arms across his chest his glacial stare settled on her until she answered.

"You just seemed uncomfortable with the one Hydra built for you. It seems to remind you of bad things. I, I understand that feeling. I can put it on for you whenever you want. I just, I know what it feels like to be where you are, that's probably why Steve brought you here and not to Stark Tower to my brother. Well that and most people really want to kill or at least punch Tony." Lex said quietly rubbing her eyes and the bridge of her nose. She saw his skeptical look turn into a hostile glare at what she was saying and that made her angry, it 'pricked the Stark in her' as her brother liked to say.

"Listen, I was just trying to do something nice I don't need to explain shit to you. If you want to glare at someone go glare at your own fucking reflection!" Alexandria turned and walked away leaving Bucky to stare at her back as she walked away. Making her way up stairs she asked Jarvis to inform her guest that she went for a run. Changing into workout clothes she made her way outside and to one of the paths and started running. Hopefully she'd be able to quiet her mind enough to ware her body down so she could sleep.

James stared at the arm and then heard the British voice informing him that Alexandria had gone out for a run. Lifting his head walked to the elevator took it up stairs and went to his room. Stripping off his clothes he walked into the large ass shower she had, this woman seemed to have a lot, and turned on the water as cold as he could stand it. It had taken him and Steve a better part of a year for him to sort out Bucky from the 'Winter Soldier' and what the two made him now. Memories flooded back the blood of innocent people on his hands. Bucky had accepted he hadn't had control of those things but it had been him that had done them. He slid down till he was sitting in the shower and started to cry his tears mixing with the spray from the shower.

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest surrounding her cabin Lexa was running at her top speed. Her eyes where closed and she was trying to push everything away but it didn't work. She didn't trip, but fell to her knees and with the speed that she was going the fall was jarring. Lex tried to shake her head tried to keep the memories at bay but nothing was working. Lexi started to heave as she remembered a mission she had been sent on before S.H.I.E.L.D had found her, well actually it was Nick that had saved her.

Lexa closed her eyes tight biting her bottom lip as she remembered vividly slaughtering innocent children, entire families all at the whim of some crazy people. People who had made her to be a killing machine. Watching through her eyes from the past as she killed a child made her throw up all over the leaves. The bad thing about being able to use 95% of her brains capacity is that she never forgot anything, handy in an argument horrid in her situation.

It was a good thirty minutes before Lexa could get up and walk home she was dirty and disheveled when she walked through the door. Bucky was in the kitchen cooking and when he turned around at the noise, she very rarely made noise, he just turned back around to the stove pretending he hadn't seen her. Lexi was glad he did that.

"Jarvis Please call Tony. Hey, No I'm find I just, it's just been a hard morning. Can you please pick up some men's clothes? I have a guest for a while Jarvis can give you his sizes. I would like him to be comfortable. I'm fine bubba." Lexa said waving Tony's worried comments off and smiling before Jarvis disconnected them. After the call she made her way to her bathroom and pretty much just hosed herself off in the shower before falling into her bed.

Lexa woke up screaming a couple of hours later, tears flowing down her face as she freaked out in her bed. Bucky woke to her horrified screams and ran from his bedroom to hers in nothing but his boxer briefs. He acted on instinct getting into her bed so he was sitting behind her he wrapped his arms around her and started to rock her softly. He'd seen this before in men from the war after they had been tortured. The nurses in the forties would do this to his friends when they woke up freaking out.

"It's okay, you're not alone I'm here." James said softly in her ear her long black hair covering her face. Her sobbing tore at his heart, he wanted to hurt whoever did this to her, made her cry like this. That feeling was new to him, the only person he'd wanted to protect in this way before had been Steve pre Captain America. But she looked so broken in his arms, like he was. Something in her was an open wound much like his time as The Winter Soldier.

Minutes ticked by as they sat there her sobbing as he rocked her and shushed her whispering encouraging words to remind her she wasn't alone that night. It was easily an hour before she started to quiet down her tears silent instead of racking sobs. Though Lexa didn't move from his arms so he just continued to rock her. Bucky didn't ask she just started talking her eyes seemed fogged over like she wasn't really with him yet.

"The worst part is not being able to forget. Being haunted everyday knowing I tortured and killed children, _children_, only because I was told to. Hearing their screams and pleads begging me to stop…" Lex whispered her voice full of horror as she continued to let him rock her. Memories flashed in front of her mind. She and Bucky had worked together when he was The Winter Soldier but he didn't seem to remember that. Lexa always went out with a 'handler' since they couldn't wipe her like they did James. He had been that handler for a few years.

"I can't get it out of my head, it's ruined my life so far and it just keeps going. Clint left because of it…" Lexa sniffled then she pulled away though she felt James's hand on her back still. Bucky just looked at her understanding now what she had meant before. It's never easy to live with the things you did when they are nightmare inducing. After Steve woke him up he'd wandered for a few months then found his friend to work through his problems. He was lucky, he still didn't remember everything, but Lexa remembered every second of her life.

"Who's Clint?" James asked moving so he was sitting next to her and not behind her. He figured just like him and Steve maybe if she talked about it she'd be able to move on a little more. Maybe Steve had put him here for a real reason, not just to have her babysit him, maybe Steve saw something that other people didn't Bucky had to admit his friend was usually the one who did see things others missed.

"Clint is my Ex. We both worked for S.H.I.E.L.D for a while and after we went on a mission together we just kind of clicked. After New York though it just seemed to fall apart. I started having nightmares worse than normal and Clint said he couldn't handle his shit and mine." Alexandria stood up and turned looking at James and leaning against her wall she was putting distance between them for a reason. Friends she had, personal relationships beyond the one she had with her brother eventually crashed and burned.

"You want to try out the arm I built you?" Lex asked taking the hair tie on her wrist and putting her hair back up. Bucky looked down at the metal arm with the red soviet star on it and nodded his head. He'd cut his hair so it was shorter than it had been as the Winter Soldier but longer than what it had been before he was the Winter Soldier. They went into her closet then the elevator going down to her large underground facility.

Lexa washed her hands put on a lab coat and walked over to where Bucky was laying on a table. She had to put him under anesthesia to do the procedure but it was the only way. It took her hours and help from Jarvis before she had the arm on and working right. There was still a large scar at his shoulder where the bionic arm met his real body but other than that seam which wasn't her fault you couldn't tell the arm wasn't just a normal arm.

Bucky was out for a least two days, when he woke and looked over the arm he saw looked normal. Getting up he went upstairs and saw Lexa taking to her brother, neither of them noticed him so he just hid on the other side of the wall and listened to what they were saying. It seemed to be about some kind of mission.

"Fine if Clint say's he needs me dandy as far as I'm concerned but I promised Steve that I'd keep Bucky safe. I'm not leaving him here so you can send some covert agent to take him away. No he IS the same as me Tony and the fact that you refuse to see that just tells me how much about me you willingly blind yourself to. Of course I love you Tony you are the only family I've ever had, but you can't just ignore what I am, who I've been it doesn't work like that. You can't condemn someone like Bucky with one breath and Praise me with another." Lex was speaking softly at the end of her sentence. She seemed to deflate after Tony said something about her being his sister no matter what the hell her past contained. From the way they spoke to one another if you took James out of the equation they seemed to have this argument a lot.

"It doesn't matter if you trust him Tony, I trust him, and Steve wouldn't have left him here if he didn't trust him around me. Steve would NEVER put me in danger, trust me." Lex said softly her dark hair over one shoulder as her and Tony continued their discussion.

"He should be up anytime, I'll brief him on the mission and then take the jet. Actually it's better if he goes. They all think I'm dead and after Washington they think he's MIA, going under cover will be easier if we are together, we've done it before." Tony gave her a sharp look at her confession and she just gave him a smirk, as if she'd tell him all of her secrets. She'd have to remind James but that shouldn't be too hard with her powers. Then Tony signed off and she turned arching her eyebrow at where he was and waited for him to come out.

"I was going to tell you, that we knew each other before but you didn't seem to remember. See Hydra made us both in a way, me they made from scratch you they just 'improved' on an already great fighter and soldier." Lexa said standing there waiting for his response. He just nodded his head and gave a little half smirk at her.

"I knew, I remembered you I just didn't think it'd be a good idea to remind you of what we did together. Especially not after that night in your bedroom. I don't remember everything Alexandria but who could forget you? I'm up for anything I'd like to try out this new arm anyway and meet Clint." James said walking over to the fridge and grabbing some stuff and making them both a quick lunch, he hadn't eaten since she put him down to put the new arm on.

Lexa scoffed a little as she watched him. "Oh yeah I'm totally looking forward to you and Clint meeting one another, cause god only knows what he's going to say." Not that she thought Clint would purposely say anything bad but he hadn't exactly made up his mind as to what he wanted since they broke up. Before Bucky got there he'd come to her sometimes, one thing she could say about Clint was that he never left her unsatisfied in one area. Unfortunately she wanted more than just sex out of a relationship, but Clint didn't think she could handle more than sex.

"Lex, I've known you longer than he has, I bet I could tell him a few things." James said as he grabbed a bottle of water and went to put on clothes. When he came back she was in a black jumpsuit and threw on an army green tattered jacket over it and some fingerless gloves, an outfit very similar to Natasha's. He was wearing his Winter Soldier outfit, only this one had both arms full since his new arm looked normal.

Lexa picked up her guns and smiled, they were modified by her and she loved them. She had two sig sauer p226 tactical hand guns. She slipped them into the shoulder holster and put her hair back in a bun before turning and looking at James, who was as waiting for weapons of his own. Punching in a code on a keypad in the living room a door opened showing him a bunch of weapons. Lexa took a couple of combat knifes putting them in her boot sheaths. While Bucky made himself a walking fucking armory. When they were both armed Lexa lead the way to the jet and told Jarvis to take them to Clint.

It took them a couple of hours to meet with Clint and when they did when he looked at Lex, James knew the man still wanted her. Clint filled them in on the mission, they needed to get some pretty sensitive information for Nick, even if they did want to bring down S.H.I.E.L.D bring down Fury in the process was not part of the plan. Which is why they needed Lexa, with the chip and her technopath abilities hacking was a breeze.

"Now, what the hell is he doing here Alex? I knew you were babysitting him but come on we can do this." Clint said not being shy about making his opinion of Bucky known. Bucky just stood there next to Lexa, he had seen her stiffen when Clint called her Alex, he assumed that was a no go name.

"He's here because I want him here Clint. You've got the bird's eye view as usual but when I'm in the computer I need someone to have my back. Bucky is good at one on one." Lex said softly looking at the blue prints for the building she was looking for an easy way into the building that would place her close to the server room. Clint went to grab her arm but James was between them shaking his head a little.

"Let's keep this business. I don't know you, you don't know me. But I do know Lexa and I know how she works, you making this about anything other than the mission is going to put her in danger so just back down." Bucky said softly his jaw set in a dangerous look. Clint backed down then saw Lex look up her eyes gone from her red/brown tourmaline color to the electric blue.

Feeling safe with James by her side she lifted her head breaking into the security system and rigging it to not show any of them. She shook her head a little bit and tilted it to the side. "It's a no go tonight boys guess we better get a hotel. We'll have to go in during the party tomorrow." Lexa blinked her eyes and they went back to her normal tourmaline color as they stood there.

"I don't like the idea of going in then." Clint said looking at her and she just looked right back at him and grabbed their stuff. Both the men followed her when she started walking, if she didn't go in there was no mission so it didn't matter. She got into the car her and James had rented and then waited for both the men. When they got to a hotel and she paid for two adjoining rooms on the top floor Clint started to talk again. But Lex held up her hand.

"You, aren't going in everyone knows after New York and Washington that you've turned good. Bucky and I will have to go in Clint. All they know about what happened to him is that he was in Washington working for Hydra." Lexa took a deep breath walking into her bathroom and changing into some regular clothes, she and James would have to go shopping ASAP if she wanted something decent to wear to the party.

"They think I'm dead. He could say something as simple as he found me, his only partner, locked up by S.H.I.E.L.D and became so enraged that he turned his back on Hydra when they needed him most. He could say he did it because they were weak and going to fall and they sat there and watched as one of their two best agents was tortured for seven years. He could say he saved me and has spent this entire time helping me get back into fighting shape so we could work as a mercenary team." It was simple a con they'd pulled before while on missions together. Lexa looked over to James to get his reaction and he just nodded his head once letting her know he was in.

"You stay here, set up base I paid enough for the two suits good thing no one knows my new name. Bucky and I need to go shopping for clothes that would, well fit the situation we're walking into. Call Tony and whine if you want to then call Nick and whine to him both will say this is the best course of action." Lexa pulled her hair out of its up do and threw some regular clothes at James. He went to get dressed and Clint came over to her his hand on her arm pulling her close.

"I don't like this, not you going in there with him." He said but felt her pull away. Clint watched as Lex removed her combat boots and put on some flip flops. She moved until she had her guns and was putting them away and all Clint did was watch her move, her lethal grace catching and keeping his eye. It was one of the reasons he was so damn attracted to her and Natasha. They both had this 'save me air' while still having that 'touch me and I'll snap your neck' air.

"You don't get to decide and right now I trust Bucky in there with me a lot more than I trust you. He's the best choice in this situation if he wasn't regardless of my feelings I'd choose you. I'd never put anyone in danger of dying or being hurt for any reason." Lex grabbed the key's from Clint's back pocket where he'd put them in protest and before James could come out she looked Clint in the eye.

"This isn't' about you and me and what went down Clint, I love you I always will but I'm not IN love with you anymore. You can't handle my shit that's fine but don't try and be superman thinking I'm all damsel in distress. To quote a Disney movie, I'm a Damsel I'm in distress I can handle this, have a good day." Lexa turned as James came out in a simple white t-shirt and jeans. She felt her heartbeat jump and just looked down then went to the door.

"Come on Bucky boy, we need some threads that are worthy of the party tomorrow night. I'm not sure my off the shoulder sweater is really going to work. And My body suit is a little too tactical for the job we need to pull." Lex said seeing James frown at the use of his nickname, she never usually called him that it was mostly James, so her using his nickname and in the manner she just had was making him wonder what was up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Lex didn't show James what she had gotten for herself to wear, but she did see what he was wearing. Apparently he wasn't sure what to buy, which wasn't a big surprise since he was a man out of time just like Steve. So she helped him pick out an outfit to wear something that would make him look sexy but dangerous. They had to show that they weren't the puppets anymore. One huge way of doing that was by making sure James dressed as a man and not a weapon.

Later that night Lexa laid in her bed in her room alone. She was fast asleep and having a good dream for the first time in a while. The boys had both taken the other room, James insisting it was inappropriate for either of them to share a room with Lex. The dream occurred during her past, however it was complete fiction. In her dream James was with her and they were alone and taking advantage of it. Suddenly her bed dipped and the knife under her pillow was in her hand and at a throat before she could stop herself, luckily she had enough restraint not to cut the person. Bucky sat very, very, still his hands in the air until she realized who it was.

"You were calling for me, I thought you were awake I didn't mean to startle you." Bucky said softly arching his eyebrow he started to notice what she looked like. Lex was breathing heavy her face was flushed, even though she was only wearing a large t shirt and underwear. He figured she'd been having a nightmare. His real hand brushed away some of the hair in her face.

"Sorry, weird dream. I didn't mean to wake you. What time is it?" Lexa sat up and stretched yawning a little then looking at the clock at the exact moment he told her it was around 2 am. Which was right on, meaning she'd been asleep for only two hours. The odd thing was that she was so very tired she knew if she laid back down she could fall back asleep. Alexandria moved so her head was back on her pillow and yawned again.

"I'll stay with you tonight." James stated quietly moving so he was on the empty side of the bed. He didn't want to watch her have nightmares again, and truthfully he'd been having his own anyway and would rather have them in a room with Lex than in a room with Clint. Luckily they both woke up before Clint did. James woke up first his arm was around Lexa's waist and he had pulled her close into a spoon position. He moved slowly away but Lex woke up anyway.

"Yeesh I haven't slept that good in ages. And it's freaking nine in the morning." Lexa said moving and grabbing a towel she went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. James got dressed went into the other room to use the bathroom and tried to calm his bodily reaction to sleeping next to her all night. When she came out she was in Jeans and a off the shoulder sweater and James had put clothes on. They both picked food from the menu and ordered room service.

"Okay so here is the information I got while I was researching last night. The party is for Anton Kormanov, now he is looking for a few things. He wants a new wet team, and he's in the market for a new girlfriend." Lexa said softly she had written everything she found out down, along with a sheet on Anton, physical stats and social stats. She moved when there was a knock at the door and went to let the waiter in. It was then that Clint came in from the other room, luckily Lexa remembered what he liked for breakfast and had ordered for him as well. Thanking and tipping the bellboy/waiter she turned back to the men in the room.

"I checked out the girls he usually goes for and guess what I'm just his type physically. Dark hair, though he likes odd colored eyes but it's easy enough for me to change my eye color. I got a dress that he'll die for and with him being attracted to me makes it easier for us to approach him for the wet team job. While he's talking to you about that I'll go to the bathroom and hack the information out." Alexandria said softly her wet hair was up in curlers as she spoke. The party didn't start four another twelve hours but her hair was a bitch to do.

They spent most the day planning out what was going to go down, She wanted Clint to pick his place because he knew where would have the best vantage points. Lex and Bucky both agreed that the less time they spent glued to each other's side's the better she needed to attract Anton, not make him think she was getting boned on the regular by Bucky. Although after the dream she had the night before the idea of sex with James continually popped into her head, it didn't help she woke up so close she could feel his morning wood. It was about five when Natasha called Lexa on the cell she had.

Lex listened to the woman on the other end blast about her brother. Off and on since last summer Natasha had been babysitting her brother for Pepper. Apparently she was doing it again after the fight her and Tony had after he told her to go help Clint. She grumbled softly shaking her head and telling Natasha what to do to calm him down. Clint was making faces at her the whole time he knew what the call was about. James was reading the profile of Anton Kormanov for the billionth time.

It wasn't long before Nick Fury barged in not even bothering to knock. Lex looked up and instead of having most people's reaction of sour face whenever they saw Nick she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. This was the man that saved her, that had found her being tortured and beaten by the very organization that had created her and instead of killing an enemy agent he made a judgment call and saved her life. Clint and James were both shocked to see the man hug her tight. James had met him during the months between Washington and being shoved at Lexa.

"I have some news, go sit down, we've got some planning and talking to do." Alexandria listened to him and sat down next to James and Nick followed finding a chair and pulling it into the little circle. Fury looked tired and worn out, but as he looked at Lexa his face fell a little, James barely noticed it and Clint didn't see it at all.

"The Party has been moved to the end of the week. Anton has 'acquired' a new trophy he wanted to show everyone. Unfortunately that trophy is Rogers." Nick watched Alexandria as she thought and then stood pacing a little. Her mind was already looking for a way to save her friend. She turned looking straight at him and he knew the right question had come to her mind.

"Why is this such a big problem? If I can get the information James and Clint could get Steve and we get out. What wild card got thrown in there between yesterday and today other than Steve?" Lexa asked and the men in the room could see her thinking her eyes moving rapidly back and forth as she searched for some nugget of information from Nick and her other sources that she may have missed.

"You won't be able to find the answer. Nikolai Mikaelson has been hired by Anton, he is the one who captured Steve by shooting him with a tranquilizer bullet full of ketamine. If you want out Lexa let me know I'll get Romanov out here." Nick's eyes didn't leave Lex's face and as soon as Nikolai's name was said she went ashen. Lexa started to fall and before Nick could move Bucky had his arms around her holding her up. He and Clint were both missing something that much he could tell. It took Lexa a few minutes before she could stand on her own and then she sat down just to be safe. Nick started to tell them what was going on but Lexa stopped him.

"Nikolai Mikaelson is the man I was partnered with directly after they put you back in the cryo-chamber. Hydra wanted someone who could 'keep me in line' much like you did Bucky. However Nikolai wasn't anything like you. Cruel and entitled he thought I was his, and didn't like that I continued to ask where you were. After I did something bad, it was Niko that they had punish me, which continued until Nick found me." Lex took a deep breath rubbing her face hard and running her hands through her hair, taking the rollers out as she went. Holding up her hand she finished taking her hair down.

"History lesson for those who don't know or don't remember. James and I were partners. We worked extremely well together and a bunch of the head honchos where just giddy that their two best agents worked so seamlessly together. James and I were of one mind when we worked together. Eventually all the time we spent together, all the missions we went on the times we relied on no one but ourselves and saved each other's lives, all of that kind of started to pull us closer." Lexa stood back up shaking her head at Clint and James's questioning looks at her. She bit her bottom lip trying not to run for the hills, she didn't like talking about her past with anyone, that was one of the reasons Clint and her broke up.

"No, we never got that far. Nikolai saw me and you training one day, and wanted me, not just as his partner but as more. So he worked, gathering Intel and watching us. He found out you didn't like other people touching me, or going at me. Anytime anyone came at me, you were there and you didn't show mercy." Lexa turned facing the wall her hands closing into fists and opening back up in a rhythmic manner as she tried to calm down. Remembering how James was taken from her the first time made her mad and desperately sad at the same time.

"So Niko came onto me one day, when no one was around and you walked into the room when he was forcing me to kiss him. You came in and went completely insane. The Higher ups at Hydra decided it was time to wipe you and put you back in the tank. Then they placed me with Nikolai as a way of placating him after your attack which he said was completely unprovoked and no one would listen to us because they thought we were, well… Nikolai, well let's just say he took more than was ever given him." Lex would not say he rapped her, not in front of all three men. But Nick already knew, she might tell James later but Clint would never know, not if she had anything to do with it. She watched as James rubbed his eyes his normal hand flexing and relaxing and she realized he was remembering some more of their time together.

Nick tapped Clint on the shoulder and they walked out, though her ex went quiet reluctantly. Lex kept her distance and let all of the new information sink in. She knew James, not as Bucky but she could tell whoever he was now was a mix of the two men he had been. She was leaning against the wall as he sat there. Then he did something so unexpected that she nearly asked him what he was doing. James got up and walked over to her pulling her into a hug. The more time he spent with her the more he remembered their partnership from before, and this time he remembered promising her to protect her.

"I'm sorry, if I hadn't lost my cool I could have stayed. I don't remember everything but maybe if we keep working together it will jog my memory." Bucky said softly he felt her arms wrap around him and they just stood there hugging for a few minutes. Then they broke away and started talking, Bucky asking questions wanting to know more and more. Eventually Clint and Nick walked back in to James and Lexa laughing their asses off, Lex was laughing so much that she was snorting which just made both of them laugh even more.

Nick and Clint brought food and they all sat around the table and started to eat. Lexa was smiling the whole time, which was new to both her Ex and Nick. But she seemed to be more at ease and relaxed about the situation she was in. Also Fury had never seen her dig into her food like she was, truth be told in the months he spent with Barnes he hadn't seen him in this kind of mood either.

"So James and I came up with a plan. Clint stay's out as our eagle eye, James and I go in together. Our background is that James never forgot me being his partner and when he found me at the Hydra/S.H.I.E.L.D HQ during Washington he took me and got me back to fighting shape. Now we're working together, as a for hire team to the highest bidder. Also, since we have no Hydra looking over our shoulder during the last few months our relationship has become more intense." Alexandria looked at Nick and he was nodding his head in agreement.

They spent the rest of the night discussing how to pull this off. Lex and Bucky ended up huddled in a corner of the room, learning things that had happened between the last time they had worked together and that night. Lexa admitted in the last seven years she had learned to use blades and enjoyed using them more than guns though if she had to use guns she used her sig sauer p226 tactical hand guns.

"You actually gave me my twin Sig Sauer's. I love my Sigs, and when I use guns those are the ones I use. However in the last seven years I've gotten more into hand to hand and letting someone else use guns. I like Kodachi, and I have twin blades that Natasha had made for me. Also I use Daggers, combat knifes and throwing blades. Whips, I also like whips don't ask me why cause I don't know." Lex laughed at James's look he'd been the one to teach her how to wield a combat knife correctly, so his surprise at how proficient she had become didn't make her angry, she had sucked at first but when they were partners James had spent every waking moment teaching her new things and making her better.

It was late when Alexa stood up and went out to the balcony letting the men talk by themselves. She wasn't used to being around people in close quarters and the emotions and thoughts where putting her on a kind of sensory overload. Lex rubbed her temples softly as she leaned on the railing that went around the rather large balcony. All the noise in her head was giving her a migraine but she couldn't do anything about it. Turning around so she was facing the great view she looked at all the lights and shook her head a little.

"What's wrong with her?" James asked Clint and Nick as he saw Lexa slip out of the room and onto the balcony. He was sitting with a deck of cards in his hands playing solitaire as him and the other guys talked when she walked out. James's eyes stayed on the door until Clint waved at him then his attention was focused on Lex's ex.

"She has powers, thanks to what Hydra did to her. You've no doubt seen her use her technopath ability but she is also empathic and telepathic, also telekinetic but she doesn't use that one so much say's it makes her lazy. Anyway she can't really control her empathy or telepathy so whenever she is around too many people for too long she starts to get headaches. Mainly because she can't block out our thoughts and emotions." Clint said softly looking at the balcony doors as well. This was one of the reasons they'd broken up. Clint enjoyed spending the night in her bed every once in a while but knew from their past that a true relationship would never work. Sex was fine, anything past that just wouldn't work.

"During New York there was a time when her, Tony, and Loki where all in a room together. Tony wanted to punch Loki so badly, he just wanted to hurt him, but was keeping a lid on it. Not well enough however, because Lexa was picking up on her brothers thoughts and emotions and she hauled off and punched Loki, she put her telekinetic ability's behind it and he went flying. With a split lip he, a freaking god, walked over to her and smiled down at her and said 'I like you, I think I'll keep you alive maybe even see what my brother's fuss over humans is about'." Clint said softly he told the story so Bucky would understand how unstable she was. He didn't want to scare Bucky off or anything he just wanted the other to know.

"Hydra did that to her? How, I know they made her, well gave her 'upgrades' after she was conceived. But all that, it just seems so hard to… believe." James shook his head a little looking at the doors again and frowning. She was exiling herself because it was literally painful for her to be around the people she loved. James didn't kid himself either, he saw the way she hugged Nick and Steve and Natasha and how she kept worrying about Clint, she loved them all in varying degrees. Lexa walked back in hearing James's thoughts eco the words he'd just spoke.

"They genetically modified me, they had some of Steve's blood and from it they synthesized something close to the original super soldier serum. Instead of injecting it in me when I was born they injected it into the egg from the woman who was my genetic mother and the sperm from Howard Stark. They then made me using an agent as a surrogate. After I was born, they put a chip in my brain that expands the percentage I use. Over the years they kept doing up grades, after the last one I tested at being able to use around 95% of my brain. That is 85% higher than any regular human. That jump in my mental activity gave me the powers. I've just never had to control them as much as I do now, I could use them to my advantage back then. But now its hard to remember that I shouldn't pry on my friends thoughts and emotions." Lexi said softly shrugging her shoulders a bit and sitting back down her nose was starting to bleed and she held a Kleenex over it. She took a deep breath through her mouth cracking her neck a little.

Alexandria shook her head when Bucky got up waving him back down. Nose bleeds where normal for her when she was on overload. She stood up and stretched a little keeping the Kleenex up to her nose as she did it. Nick came over and took the bloody rag away looking at her nose and shaking his head a little at her. She could see he was angry and she just made a face.

"I told you to go see my acquaintance Charles Xavier. He could help you control those abilities they forced upon you. The longer you wait the worse this is going to get. After this mission you are going. Bucky can watch after your house while you go see Xavier." Fury said giving her a handkerchief to press against her nose. Lex made a noise and yawned shaking her head. She didn't want anyone to know she was alive but she guessed after this little mission that was going to be blown right out of the water anyway. Nikolai, if he lived, would tell everyone he knew that the Winter Soldier and Valkyrie were working together once again.

"Come on guys let's get to bed, Lex is obviously tired." James said standing up and gathering the cards. They had at least another day till the rescheduled party took place so they could iron out the plan in that time instead of staying up and just becoming mentally exhausted before the mission happened. He watched as Lexa sat on the floor Indian style and closed her eyes taking deep breaths in and out. Bucky didn't want to leave her alone but could tell she needed some time just to herself.

By the night of the party James and Lexa had the whole thing planed out and Nick said he'd stay to be com's back up. Lexa was getting dressed in her bathroom she'd spent the entire day alone needing the time to get into the right frame of mind to do what needed to be done. As she stepped out of her bathroom into the bedroom she saw Clint was putting different tips on some of his arrows and James was cleaning his guns. Both of them looked up and both of their jaws dropped.

Alexa was wearing tight black leggings that went down to her ankles with her combat boots and a utility belt hanging around her hips. The belt held four daggers and her Sig's, her boots had dagger sheaths in them as well, each holding one. On top of that she wore a white tight tank top with a looser gray tank over the white one and a black leather jacket that went down to her thighs. The Kodachi that Natasha had given her were in their sheaths at her back and the arms of the leather jacket safely held her stainless steel throwing knives that Tony had given her.

Bucky couldn't take his eyes off her, flashes of working with her in the past. He understood why they put him in the cryo chamber and wiped him now. Working close to her for as long as they did he could understand becoming distracted in a way Hydra wouldn't like. James was in his new 'winter soldier' out fit with both full arms and an armory of guns on him. Standing he put the hand gun Lex had just given him that night in hits holster at his hip. They stood together before leaving their hotel the back way so no one would see them. Then James and Lexa headed to the party.

"We're here to see Anton." James said as they stood at the door. They were waved through after being asked to sign in. They signed in as Winter Soldier and Valkyrie. Walking into the party Lex kept a knife in her hand Clint was in her ear telling her he had a clean shot at anyone she named which made her relax a little. Remembering Clint and James both had her back she calmed down putting the knife away in its holster.

There were all of five people in the room when they walked in. Anton, Nikolai a woman named Ksenia Vicars, another woman that Lexa thought looked like Maria Vanderson who was just a toddler the last time she saw her, and Vladimir Baryshnikov. When Lexa saw Vlad her entire fear of Nikolai flew out the window. Niko was a sweet puppy compared to Vlad. When Baryshnikov saw them all hell broke loose. Both she and James just reacted without thinking. Their plan was shot to hell since Vlad was there, she wasn't expecting him at all. She just hopped someone else could get the information off the computer that they needed, and sure enough through the fray she saw Fury sneaking in to the computer room.

Vlad went straight for James, and Niko went for Lexa. Nikolai was all brute strength and not much thought. It didn't take much for her to take him down and stab him in the side, he'd leave to tend his wound when he woke up. the only reason she hadn't been able to take him down when he was torturing her while with Hydra was because she'd had it beaten into her to follow the orders from her superiors and Nik was a superior back then.

James was still battling Vlad, both the girls were coming at her now but an arrow went into each of them not a second apart. That left Anton, who was a bit harder to take down, the damn man was a slippery little eel. Anton landed a few good punches and a knife to her lower side. While he drove it in she elbowed him in the back of the neck and brought her knee up to his face, since he had bended over to drive the knife in. Anton fell over and Lexa put her hand over the open wound in her side.

Her first instinct was to help James, but looking at him she knew she wouldn't be much help. Alexandria needed to find Steve. Blinking her eyes and looking around as fast as she could she used her mechanical eyes to see through the walls. Finding Steve she ran over to where he was and planted an explosive. Finding cover she pressed a button and the small explosive blew the wall up.

"Steve Help BUCKY!" Lexa screamed when she saw him walking towards her instead of his friend, mid step he changed his direction and vaulted to his friend. Lexa slid down the wall watching her two friends. Her one hand was covered in blood and her eyes started to get heavy. Steve and James worked well together as a team, one blow after another. Vlad didn't get taken down but he did get driven out. As soon as Vladimir started to run dragging Nikolai with him, James ran over to Lex and put more pressure on her side.

"I'm fine, I swear I'm fine." Lex said as Steve Joined them. She felt one of them taking one of her knives and cutting her shirt up and she frowned, they were two of her favorite shirts. They did a quick field dressing to stop the bleeding and then they both held her up and limped out the back door and into a van that Clint and Nick were sitting in.

"Jesus Christ, you were supposed to protect her." Clint said looking at James he got a hard smack from Lexa as she frowned at him. Bucky had gotten in first, then Lexa and Steve got in and sat on her other side since she made it clear she didn't want to talk to Clint after that outburst. Fury looked back from the passenger seat, of course he wasn't driving. Lex just gave him a nod and the van took off.

"Can we please avoid telling my brother I got stabbed, he'll kill all of you." Lex said and was met with laughter by all the men in the van. It made her smile that they all underestimated Tony's ability to protect what was his in any way he deemed fit. As his sister she fell under the category of 'his' and he would not be happy that his sister had gotten stabbed on a mission where Steve, Clint, Nick and James were present. Alexandria's eyes started to get heavy and she began to doze the last thing she felt was an arm go around her and James's scent engulfed her as she passed out.

Hours later Lex woke up in her bedroom in her cabin on the island. Rubbing her eyes she winced as she sat up feeling the stitches at the side of her stomach where she got stabbed. The pain radiated from her side as she stood. But it wasn't her own voice she heard. From the room across the hall she could hear groaning, painful sounds and she moved without really thinking anything through.

James was having nightmares rolling back and forth in his bed. Lex stood at the door a moment as logic seeped in and she realized what she was doing, but then remembered how he had come to her to drive her demons away. Getting into the bed she ended up sitting down with his head in her lap signing to him softly and running her hand through his hair. It took a while for him to stop thrashing and making pain filled noises but he did eventually and not too long after that he woke up silent tears running down his face.

He got up so his back was against the headboard of the bed running a hand through his hair. Lex didn't know exactly what to do, she wasn't used to showing affection but she moved until his arm fell around her and hugged him around his waist laying her head on his chest. Lex just waited giving the physical comfort she could as he trembled in her arms.

"I keep wondering, what is going to happen if I get an order from an old boss to kill Steve, or you… If I woke up after doing something like that. Vlad kept telling me he could make me kill you, he could make me do whatever he wanted. I keep dreaming about it, of killing Steve, watching myself screaming at myself to stop…" James rubbed his face shaking his head a little the contact felt nice, seemed to ground him he felt her push herself up and opened his blue eyes to look into her tourmaline eyes.

"No, Vlad could never tell you what to do. It was me he could order around, to do anything he wanted. You, you didn't have to listen to him. He was just trying to shake you, plus they tried to make you kill Steve once and you didn't do it, you saved his life. James you chose that, with all the mind fucking and mind boggling amount of brain washing they did to you, you SAVED your friend." Lexa said softly one hand cupping his face as she looked in his eyes. The icy blue color seemed to burrow into her mind and soul. She moved so they were sitting across from one another not touching at all. James felt the loss of her touch but he knew she had a reason for doing this, or she wouldn't have moved. Lexa gave him a look and took his hand and he knew what she wanted.

"The dreams, usually start back in the war. Me and Steve hanging out, having a drink dancing with the pretty girls. I see your face more than once. But eventually I'm falling off the train and when I wake up I'm killing him. Either snapping his neck, driving a knife through his heart, shooting him. I hear someone screaming and you are behind me, pounding on my chest when I turn around." James rubbed his face once more then his hand went up and ran through his hair. He didn't know why he felt so attached to the woman before him but he was. Whether it was their past together or the fact that they had so much in common he wasn't sure but they would always be connected.

"I grab your arm and throw you off the hellicarrier." Bucky took his hand away when he said that not being able to deal with the fact that he killed the two people he was closest to in his dreams. Sure it was just a dream but it stemmed from the fear of it happening in real life. James wasn't sure he was going to be able to get back to sleep that night. When he finally looked back at Lexa she just moved and left. It was seconds later that she came back with a knife and put it in his regular hand. Then she laid down in his bed took one of his pillows and curled as close to him as she could. He knew what she was telling him, she was telling him that she felt safe with him by giving him a weapon and turning her back on him while defenseless in bed.

Looking up at him Lexa watched as James put the knife on the bedside table and then moved so he was laying down too. His arms came around her and she let out a breath completely unsure as to what exactly they were doing it didn't feel sexual to her, just comforting at this point. She snuggled close using his chest as her pillow and throwing one of her arms over his chest. Lex didn't think she'd ever be able to explain how comfortable she was around Bucky, it was like everything in the world stopped spinning for the short time they touched.

"All you need to remember is that I trust you, and Steve trusts you. I know you'd never hurt me James, not intentionally. You'd have to have a very good reason and no other choice I get that, Steve gets that. But I know it will take time for you to get that, I won't lie the road you have to walk down isn't easy. It's hard as hell trying to figure out who you are after the lives we've lived, but I'm here, and Steve is here. Neither of us are going to leave you. Anytime you need to talk to someone who's been in a similar situation I will always be here to listen to you and comfort you." Lex said softly feeling he needed to know that she would always be there for him. Lifting her head just enough she kissed James on the cheek then curled into the comfort of his arms. It wasn't long before they were both breathing deeply and peacefully as they slept. James didn't have nightmares this time, in fact all he could dream about was dancing with the doll who'd fell asleep beside him. The woman who was giving him hope that he could be better than the cold blooded killer Hydra had made him.


	3. Chapter 3

****This chapter will contain mature content. Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel/Disney characters and only claim rights to Alexandria. Thanks for all the favorites and follows. Hope you enjoy! TL****

**Chapter Three:**

Four months went by quietly with James and Lexa living together in peace. They spent that time getting to know one another. Lex taught him what he had missed in history, showing him documentaries and showed him the history channel. Every night no matter where they fell asleep they ended up in the same bed. Lex and James trained together, relaxed together. They spent four months just to the two of them on her island.

Lex woke up one morning to the phone screaming at her. Really it wasn't the phone it was her brother on the Vid screen. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and winced putting it on mute until she walked out of the room she now thought of as 'sharing' with Bucky into the living room. She saw that Tony had stopped talking and was just glaring at her. She waited until her coffee brewed and she made herself a hazelnut latte before removing the mute function.

"Stop screaming Tony. Nothing happened we are just sleeping together, and by sleep I do not mean sex I mean sleep. So you need to take a chill pill bubba, I'm sure Pepper can give you one. And Might I add I'm a damn grown woman so if I choose to have sex with anyone it's none of your damned business." Lexa said pointing at her brother on the screen. They both had horrid tempers and Tony screaming her awake had set hers off. The talk ended up with them screaming again and that's what brought James in he saw the tears running down Lex's face and he stood in front of her staring Tony Stark down.

"Tony, I think you need to call back after both you and Lexa are calmed down. All you are doing now is hurting her by screaming at her." James said then asked Jarvis to hang the phone up which he complied with. Turning around he pulled Lex into his arms and kissed the top of her head. He'd heard some of their discussions before and they had never gotten that out of hand. Sure they both had tempers but it seemed like Tony was out right attacking his sister, which he never ever did.

"Shh Lex, why don't you come sit down and I'll make you breakfast and you can tell me what all that was about okay?" Bucky asked softly he felt her nod her head and made her a new latte, he'd asked her to show him how so he could when he got up first. Sliding the new latte over to her he noticed he'd have to clean up the one she threw at the wall. Turning around he started to make her favorite breakfast.

"Tony woke me up screaming at me over the vid phone. So I put him on mute so it wouldn't wake you up. Walking out here I made my coffee to try and calm down and then started talking to him. I told him we weren't having sex, we were just sharing a bed and even if we were having sex it wouldn't be his business. Then he started freaking out, I don't know what made him snap but he just… flipped. He's never yelled at me like that before not like that." Lexa said softly wiping her face off and taking a deep breath before taking a sip of her coffee. Getting up she made a pot of regular black coffee for James and poured him a cup.

"I don't get it, he didn't like me with Clint, not at all but he never acted like that." Lex said softly taking a hair tie and putting her hair up. Alexandria knew her brother was worried about how much time she was spending alone, or with James. Tony wanted her to come live in the city with him or at least live in the city. During the last four months Charles, Nicks friend, had come and helped her and Lex had been having less problems with her gifts. It helped that James was there by her side telling her she could do it. James continued to cook and let her talk and vent knowing she needed it. Her temper was under control by the time he handed her the plate of food.

"I wanted to punch him when I heard him yelling at you. You've done so much for me I'm not sure if I could ever repay you. I know you don't do it to get repaid. It's just, Doll you've done so damn much for me and I feel like all I've done is sleep in your house and eat your food." James said shrugging his shoulders when he heard her expletive filled response he just smirked, the corner of his mouth tilting up in that adorable semi cocky little smirk of his. James didn't think he'd like any other girl using them but she just found the most imaginative ways to use dirty words.

Lexa took a deep breath after cussing James out for that little thing. But she had to do something to cover up the blush that covered her from head to toe when he called her Doll. Just the way the man said that made it known it was a term of endearment and he wasn't calling any other girl doll. Not anymore at least. They'd gotten so close that whenever he did stuff like that now she blushed becoming very aware of how good looking he was, and how he slept with her every night but didn't do anything like a gentleman.

"You are doing something for me James. You being here makes my life so much better. I don't think you know that or get how much you really do for me or how much I love having you around." Lex said softly finishing her food and rinsing off the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. Turning around James was very close heading to refill his coffee but when their eyes locked he just stood there.

Lex's breath caught their bodies were only about an inch apart. Before she could stop herself they were kissing. Both of his arms where gripping the counter behind her and her hands went up his chest until she had them on his neck pulling him ever closer. It wasn't a fast kiss of the men she was used to. This kiss was slow, but that didn't make it any less effective at making her want to melt into his arms in fact Bucky kissed better than anyone she had ever known. He took his time and by the time they pulled away both their breathing was ragged and Bucky was bent over with his face in her neck.

Just then the phone rang and Jarvis waited until the two had untangled from each other before Pepper popped up on the video. Lex smiled at the woman who made his brother so happy. Pepper was like a sister to her, it was Pepper who had helped her learn things she'd never known. Seeing the woman now made her happy because she knew it meant Tony wanted to apologize.

"Hey Lexa, listen I overheard his phone call earlier. Ever since he's locked himself in his lab and won't come out. I know he's sorry but we both know it takes a while for Tony to apologize. What he was originally calling for is he wants to throw you a proper birthday party this year. He'd like to acknowledge you as his sister to the world. But I said he should ask you first, knowing how hard it is for you in large crowds and any Stark party is going to be huge." Pepper smiled at the girl on the other end of the call. She had come so far in seven years and she'd seen it. But in the past four months Pepper had seen a much bigger different change in her. Lexa was settling down becoming comfortable in her skin as a regular human and James Barnes was helping her do that.

"I'd love a birthday party. I've been working on my gifts and it's so much easier for me to be around crowds now. Sure, let Tony throw me the party, but make it very clear I'll be coming with James, if he can make it, and if Tony throws a hissy we'll have a problem. I'd like him to get to know Bucky, please make sure the other avengers are on the list as well." Lex said waving at Pepper, they discussed a few other things before saying goodbye. Turning around James wasn't in the room and Lex frowned then she saw him walking from their bed room toweling off his wet hair with nothing but a pair of jeans on. Every time she saw him her whole body and soul responded to him.

"Tony wants to throw me a birthday party." Lex said biting her bottom lip, around James she was so shy and didn't know why. She realized she was still in her pajamas and blushed deeply. Lex wasn't uncomfortable with Bucky it was just the opposite she'd never been more comfortable with another human being in her life. The kiss had made her heart leap and made her head twist in good ways.

"Will, well, I mean…" James saw her struggling and it made him smile a little. That this tough strong independent woman could be stumbling over words with him boosted his ego more than any girl giving him the eyes at a club or while he was walking down the street. He knew Lexa, for her to be faltering meant what she wanted to ask meant a lot to her that he meant a lot to her.

"Lex, would you allow me to be your escort to your birthday party?" Bucky saw the smile engulf her face as she walked over hugging him. His arms wrapped around her and when their lips met he kissed her lightly. Bucky liked where their relationship was going, the speed that it was going. He put her down, and when her feet hit the floor she kissed him on the cheek before going to take a shower of her own.

While Lex was in the shower Steve came to visit. Bucky threw a shirt on and sat down with his friend. Steve had come off and on in the last few months to check up on both of his friends. Like Pepper he'd seen a huge change in James a good change. Steve knew his friend would never be the man he was before the Hydra brain washing. However he saw through the last few months that James could be a good man again and Lexa was helping him be a good man.

"Hey, I just got a call from Pepper, Alexandria's letting Tony throw her a birthday party? I've heard he's been trying to do that for the last seven years. Anyway I got an invite but no date. What about you did you get invited?" Steve asked James as they were sipping at their coffee. They were on the back porch and Bucky knew Lex had some work in her lab she had to do for her brothers company.

"Yes, I'm going with Lex as her date." James saw his friends look and he smiled a little shaking his head. In the past he had been the one who was good girls, seriously but that part of him wasn't the same. He didn't want to pick up a bunch of different girls, he wanted to be with one and he was finding that the one he wanted was Lex.

"You, are taking Tony's sister, to his place for her birthday. Are you sure that's a good idea. I mean you two together is a good idea don't get me wrong, but Tony has a temper and she is his sister." Steve said softly. But he saw the smile on his face and the shrug of his friend's shoulders. It was nice and quiet and then James looked at him.

"I'm not doing it to make Tony happy, I'm not doing to make him mad. Hell I'm not doing it for him. I am taking Lex to her birthday party because I want to, to make her happy. She wanted to ask me but got all flustered so I asked her." Bucky smiled shrugging his shoulders again and laughing a little. Steve and Bucky started talking about other things and by the time Lexa was done with her work it was dinner time. She made dinner and Steve ended up staying the night in Bucky's old room.

Lex was sleeping in Bucky's arm when her nightmares started. The last four months she only had a few but this one was bad she woke up screaming and yelling at Jarvis to call Tony. Running into the living room she was grabbing her coat when her brother came over the vid phone.

"Alexandria, Lexa…. Lex stop I'm fine, I'm here take a breath. Look I'm fine." Tony saw the horror on his sister's face and watched as she crumpled to the ground. Whatever nightmare she'd had scared her more than any of the others. Looking around he saw Steve and Bucky come from the hallway and saw James walk over to his sister and pick her up holding her close.

"He was dead, dead right in front of me. When I woke up the blood was still on my hands I want to see my brother." Lexa sobbed out her face in James's chest. He nodded his head and looked over to the vid phone. Steve had gone to get clothes for them all.

"I'll bring her to your place. We'll stay there till her party next week. It's clear the fight from this morning got under her skin. You can talk to her when she gets there. Don't worry Tony I won't let anything happen to her, I'd die before I let anything happen to her." Bucky said turning around he saw Steve was all ready to go. They went out to the boat James never let Lex go kept her in his arms the entire way. When they got to the house Tony took her and she just cuddled into her brothers arms.

"Hey baby girl it's okay bubba's here." Tony whispered softly in his sister's ear. She was shaking she was so scared from her nightmare still. It took two hours to get to them by boat and she hated planes getting her on a plane when she was already terrified was impossible. He just held her tighter and looked at her house guest. Bucky was working in the kitchen with something, then Tony realized what he was doing.

Tony watched as James made his sister her favorite comfort food. Moving he sat on the couch and Lex moved to sit beside him. Bucky came and handed her the bowl of fruit. Yes fruit was her favorite comfort food. James sat on her other side taking her free hand and rubbing it softly. They all just waited as she sat there eating her fruit and clinging desperately to Bucky's hand.

"It started off fine. We were all at my birthday party and then, then it all changed. Vlad came in and ordered me to kill you all… And I did, without question. First Natasha, then Pepper, Clint, Banner, Steve, Thor, Fury… Then I took my Kodachi and killed James and Tony at the same time. But Tony didn't go down so I took one of my throwing daggers and stabbed it through his heart." Lex was crying silent tears by the time she was done. Her voice hollow because she wasn't sure if Vlad could still order her around or not. Hydra had beaten her into a submissive agent, brain washed her from birth to listen to Vlad. She felt her brother pull her close and kiss the top of her head.

"How about James takes you to your room here, and you try and get some sleep. I'm Fine, Pepper is fine, we are all here and fine. We all know you'd never willingly hurt us Piccina." Tony said softly using the Italian word for 'little one' that he used as a term of endearment for his sister. Lex nodded her head and left with James showing him where her room was. Steve and Tony stayed in the living room with Pepper. A lot of questions were thrown around but one that Pepper voiced scared Tony to death.

"I don't know, I know they brain washed her to listen to him in any situation. She was to listen to Vladimir even before she listened to higher ups in Hydra. That man, he bent her and twisted her until he was the only person she trusted. That all ended when they put her with Barnes. Vlad apparently hates The Winter Soldier for taking his puppet away, Nikolai was acting on his orders to break the team apart. It was all in the flash drive that Natasha gave my sister, then Lexa gave it to me." Tony said pouring himself a drink as he stood in his living room. Pepper had asked if his sister actually would kill them all if she was commanded to do it. James walked in after he'd made sure that Lexa was asleep.

"When we were on that mission a few months ago Vlad fought me. He didn't go for Lexa at all, he kept telling me he could make me do whatever he wanted. I had a nightmare that night, Lex flat out told me she was the one he could order to do things, not me. I don't think Lex would ever hurt anyone of us of her own free will because she loves us in one way or another. But if Vlad gets his hands on her, there is no telling what he'll do with her." Bucky said softly shaking his head when Tony offered him a drink.

They all sat around talking for quite a bit longer. When Tony left he went to his new lab and had Jarvis help with an idea he had. James walked back to Lex's room and got into bed with her pulling her into his arms. He'd never let anything happen to her, if that meant tracking down and killing Nikolai and Vlad he would do that, to make sure she was safe and happy.

James and Lexa spent the next week in the city. He took her shopping and to the movies, Tony had offered to give him money but he had told him he had access to the money he'd accumulated with Hydra as an assassin, and that he wanted to use that money to make Lexa happy. Fury had it transferred into an account for him so he could live without mooching off anyone.

After a while they walked into a vintage clothing store and she smiled. Instantly Lex saw a dress, it was a replica of Marilyn Monroe's dress in the seven year itch and she just fell in love with it. Grabbing it when James wasn't looking she went into the fitting rooms to try it on. Just her luck too it fit perfectly. Buying it before he could see she shoved it in one of the other bags she had on her so he wouldn't see it. Lexa wanted to surprise him on her birthday when they went to her party together.

"So, Bucky, was this a date?" Alexandria asked as he took her hand. She heard him laugh and smiled, she loved his laugh and it didn't happen too often. Looking up at his face she saw that cute cocky half smirk he had and shook her head a little. Lexa might have made a lot of progress in seven years but she wasn't sure she understood the feelings he made her feel. Clint hadn't made her feel like this, in fact no one had ever.

"Yes Lex, this is a date. Who else would I take out on the town Doll? There isn't another woman in the world like you Alexandria. You, are the only girl for me." James said softly in her ear before kissing her temple. She really was too. The more he thought about it the more it rang true. They were both haunted by their past deeds in lives they had no control over, they were both trying to redeem themselves in their own eyes and the eyes of others. Bucky knew then that he was falling in love with the other. Dipping his head he kissed her lips and smiled down at her.

After a little bit more shopping they decided to go back to Stark tower. When Tony saw his sister he noticed that she looked much better than the other night. They'd spent some time just the two of them and he saw changes in her that weren't there with Clint. He had assumed after New York she'd go for Steve, and he figured if Bucky had never showed up she probably would have. People out of time, they seemed to find each other. Tony noticed too that Steve and Bucky both understood things about his sister that he didn't, and most probably never would.

"How was your day you two?" Tony asked as his sister put her bags down and came over to hug him. James shook his hand, he seemed to try to make the point that for Lexa he would at least be civil with Tony, however much like Steve he wasn't a huge fan of Tony. Their personalities would always clash but he knew that his sister wanted James in her life, so he'd try to keep his mouth shut.

"It was great. Nice to be out there and not have to deal with the problems I used to have. That guy Nick got me in contact with really helped. I think having James around helped too though, the world always seems a little quieter a bit less crazy and hectic when he's around." Lexa said softly shrugging her shoulders. She didn't see it but Bucky blushed a little when she said that. Grabbing a smoothie out of the fridge she turned back around and hopped up on one of the bar stools.

"I'm glad you're having an easier time around so many people. Maybe this means you can move here. I could build a replica of your house over here. If you want of course. But it would be nice to have my baby sister close." Tony said then moved grabbing a gift from behind the couch handing it to Lex. She knew it was the first of many he always spoiled her on her birthday but as she opened it her eyes filled with tears.

"Tony, this was your mom's…" Lexa said pulling out the necklace. It was a simple black diamond and silver cross necklace. Nothing spectacular but she loved it none the less, and the fact that it was Maria Stark's gave it even more meaning. She figured he'd give this stuff to Pepper not to her.

"Yes it was, and my mother would have loved you Alexandria. I know that, she would have treated you like you where her very own daughter. She would have wanted you to have that." Tony said then moved and took it out of the box putting it around his sister's neck. Lexa stood and jumped a little throwing her arms around her brother's neck and his went around her waist.

"You need to remember, and know, that I love you Alexandria. Nothing will ever change the fact that we are family." Tony whispered in her ear before putting her down. Looking at her the necklace looked marvelous on her and he smiled nodding his head. Of course she had a bunch of other gifts that she would open during her birthday party but this one he wanted her to have before the party to remind her who she was. With or without his last name she was a Stark, she was his only family and he did love her.

That night Lex came to her room wet from her shower with nothing but a towel around her. James saw this and got up leaving until she was dressed. When he came back she had one of Tony's t-shirts on, it was a Black Sabbath shirt and a pair of panties, nothing else. Then again she didn't usually sleep in much else. They both sat down on the bed and he saw her smile as she braided her hair. Bucky couldn't help but smile back, they hadn't had sex yet and he wasn't planning on it that night either. Not until he was sure she knew that to him she wasn't just some other dame.

"Thanks, for curbing your comments around Tony, I know you and Steve don't like him much but he's my only family. It means a lot that you try." Lex said laying down and cuddling close to James. The moment his arms went around her, her entire body relaxed. The party was the next night and she yawned softly as Bucky ran his hand up and down her back.

The next day Pepper, Natasha and Maria Hill took Lexa away to get ready. James went with Steve and the other guys, meeting Bruce Banner for the first time along with Thor. The party was down on the first floor and that night James had Steve help him pick out a suit that well suited him. He got dressed and was told he could meet Lexa down stairs. When he walked off the elevator his breath left his body in a whoosh.

He'd seen the films with Marilyn Monroe and the one with that dress. Bucky tried to breath but it was hard to do. Lex looked amazing, the only jewelry she had on was the necklace that Tony had given her. It took him a few moments but he finally took a breath and walked over to his date. Alexandria looked up when James came off the elevator. Blinking a couple of times her jaw dropped. She'd seen pictures of him in his uniform but he'd never worn it. Now he was wearing a suit/tux that was modeled after 1940's military uniforms.

"You, look amazing Lex." Bucky said taking her hand after walking over to her. Her hair was up in a messy bun with wispy strands falling around her face. They walked in together, Tony was giving a speech as he tended to do. When he saw his sister walk in he smiled. Lex and he had discussed how this was going to go down and James knew to walk her over to the stage. She and Tony had discussed in depth what was going to happen. She didn't have a real name and he was about to say the one they'd chosen together.

"I would like everyone who hasn't yet, to meet my sister. Alexandria Marie Stark, and we welcome you all to celebrate her birthday with us." Lex gave a little curtsy then Tony escorted her off the stage. The first person to get to her was Banner and he lifted her up in a hug, then Thor and Clint. Fury couldn't make it because he was supposed to be dead but Lex would bet he was somewhere watching closely. The party was amazing, people where dancing and coming to meet her and congratulate her. Eventually Tony made his way to Bucky.

"Steve told me you liked to dance. Well Lex does too, you should ask her. She won't dance with anyone else not even me." Tony shoved James towards his sister and nodded to the D.J who started to play one of his sister's favorite songs, mainly because she loved to swing dance. Christina Aguilera's 'Candyman' came over the speakers just as Bucky asked her to dance. The dance floor stopped to watch James and Alexandria as they danced together.

The D.J played the song again and James and Lexa kept dancing together. Everyone in the room could hear Lex's laughing and by the time they were done she had to stumble her way to the bar, with James's arms around her to help, to get some water. After seeing that all the guys insisted on dancing with her at least once. However when 'Somebody's somebody' came on Lexa made a b-line for James. This time they slow danced and James took his cues from his partner since he wasn't sure how to dance to modern music. The floor filled up with couples somehow Steve ended up dancing with Natasha and Clint was with Agent Hill. Thor was dancing with his date and Banner just stood on the side lines watching. Of course Tony wouldn't dance with anyone but Pepper.

Around midnight the cake was brought in and Lex blew out the candles. After that the party died down and when only her friends were left she opened gifts. Banner gave her his first and she opened it. It was a first edition of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, her favorite book. She loved the mad hatter. Opening it up she saw it was signed by Lewis Carroll and she nearly flipped out.

"How did you get your hands on this?" Alexandria asked hugging her friend. Bruce just shrugged his shoulders and smiled a little waving her to open her gifts from the others as well. Lex kissed Banner on the cheek and then opened Steve's gift.

His was a pair of vintage calf high boots that she'd seen in a window once. They were one of a kind and stylized after the forties military boots. Thor gave her a very pretty bracelet, it didn't look of human design but that didn't bother her. She continued to open the gifts at the urging of her friends. Natasha got her a nice blade sharpening kit and Maria gave her a state of the art cell phone that had all of them on speed dial.

Clint gave her a small box and when she opened it she nearly cried, it was a crackerjack prize and she just hugged him kissing his cheek. She knew it was his way of saying they were okay and he was okay with her and James. Tony had a lot of gifts but handed her just one. It was a set of keys and she looked up he had built her the house anyway.

James handed her a present and she looked up at him. She'd told him after he took her shopping that he didn't need to get her anything else. Apparently he felt that she needed even more gifts from him. She was somewhat afraid to open it because if she knew James it was something personal. However Lex ripped the wrapping paper off the small box and opened it to find a bullet casing in perfect condition. It was silver and on a chain to make a necklace and she laughed tears running down her face.

"Only you would find this freaking bullet. God, I can't believe you even remembered." Lex put the necklace on, taking off the one her brother had given her and carefully putting it away in a box for later. Everyone was looking at her expectantly and she shook her head wiping the tears from her eyes as she stood there looking at James.

"This bullet is the reason we got partnered together, the reason we first met. See they had me on a mission, and it was the same mission Bucky was on. I ended up with his gun in my hand because mine got knocked out of my hand by the target. Somehow the bullet I shot, went through the bad guy's heart missing bones and fell to the ground, in perfect condition. After that Bucky demanded that Hydra place us together. He said he wouldn't work with anyone else." Lex said softly it of course had been cleaned off and on the bullet was an engraving. It said simply, "My heart, my soul, my world, are yours", she read the engraving and couldn't stop herself from pulling him down and kissing him. They all stayed up for a couple more hours and then Tony had happy take Lex and James to the new house that he'd had built for her.

Lexi made her way to the shower when they got home, and of course Tony had made sure Jarvis was installed in this home as well so her water turned on to the perfect temperature. She heard another shower in the house turn on and just let herself relax as she looked down at the bullet around her neck. One might think that any reminder of her past brought her pain. But the fact that James had chosen her back then, it was a moment she would cherish forever.

Both James and Lex walked into the master bedroom at the same time, both of them in nothing but towels. Bucky watched Lex rub her hair down with an extra towel then flip her head back to get all of the hair. It was still mostly damp but she looked damn good doing it.

Walking over to her James lifted her face with a finger at her chin and dipped down kissing her deeply. Lex backed up until her back was too the wall behind her and James's body was pressed hard against her front. Her eyes fell closed when James trailed kisses from her lips down her neck and across her collar bone. Alexa became very aware when their towels fell away and Bucky ran his hands down her body.

James let his fingers trail down her sides slowly after the towels fell down. When he got to her hips his arms slowly wrapped around and he grabbed her by the ass lifting her and groaned when he felt her legs go around his waist. Looking up, as now her head was slightly higher than his, he saw the smile on her face as she dipped her head and kissed him deeply her hands on his neck as he moved them to the bed.

Lex was surprised when James playfully tossed her onto the large bed then got on it with her slowly covering her body with his. When he kissed her she fell all the way back her head hitting the pillow softly and she let her hands trail down his chest shivering at the feeling of his hands doing the same on her body. Alexandria gasped when she felt his fingers between her legs her eyes flying open as his thumb circled her clit and two fingers slid into her.

Everything but James's touch fell away from Lexa as he kissed down her neck and chest. His movements were slow and drawn out. Lexi wasn't sure when it happened but when she felt his tongue where his thumb had been one hand went above her head to grip the pillow and the other tangled in his hair.

"God…James…don't stop please." Lex begged her voice a soft moan her body arching into his fingers and mouth. The closer she got to orgasm the louder she got moaning his name begging him not to stop what he was doing. Then all of a sudden something in her snapped and she hollered loudly her whole body arching into him as he continued to finger her through her first orgasm. He didn't stop until she felt that familiar snap again this time she screamed loudly.

James made his way back up her body slowly kissing her up her stomach and neck until their lips met again. He never thought he'd enjoy doing that but with Lex, he wanted to go do it again but his erection was starting to get painful. Every time she moaned his name he seemed to get harder, he wasn't even sure that was possible but that's what it seemed like. Moving so he was holding his body above hers he felt her hand guide him to where he needed to be. When he thrust in the first time his face fell in her neck. He felt her hand rubbing the back of his neck. James had forgotten it had been a long, long time since he'd had sex.

However that knowledge didn't stop him from moving again moaning her name when he did. He started moving slowly trying to keep control but his partner didn't seem to want to go slow. After he pulled away from another kiss he heard Lexi start begging him to move faster and harder. Bucky complied running his hand down her leg to her knee and pulling it up as he thrust into her over and over. When he started to feel close he moved them so he was on bottom and she was riding him. After doing this he moved his hand until he could rub her clit and started doing so. He knew the instant she felt his hand there because along with a drawn out moan of his name her muscles clenched around him. Moments later her eyes flew open and she bit her bottom lip as she came, the convulsions of her muscles clenching around him drew him to his own orgasm.

Bucky didn't move when she fell on top of him her head on his chest her hand laying off to the side of her face. He just let them both lay there getting their breath back. James was thinking it was worth the wait because that was the best sex he'd ever had. His eyes where closed as he tried to catch his breath and he felt her lips on his chest and up his neck. Then their lips where tangled in another kiss and he just drove his fingers in her hair keeping her mouth pinned to his for as long as possible. They pulled away only when they absolutely had to and then Lexa let her head drop back onto his chest and pulled the covers over the two of them. They fell asleep their bodies tangled together relaxed and sated.


	4. Chapter 4

****Warning this chapter alludes to rape/abuse. May contain actual scenes of both. Please read with Caution!****

**Chapter Four:**

Lexa only woke once during the night, realizing that Bucky must have been awake before her because he had underwear on. Getting up to go to the bathroom she put the bullet and black diamond cross on the same chain and then put it back around her neck. She threw on one of James's shirts and a pair of underwear then snuggled back into his arms which came around her as soon as she hit the bed.

In the morning Lex woke to an uncanny silence and warning bells in her mind went off. James wasn't in the bed with her, and she didn't hear him anywhere in the house. Grabbing a pair of sweat pants she stumbled into them grabbing her Sigs from the bed side table drawer and silently walking through the house. The fact that it was new meant no creaky boards which was good and bad, it meant that whoever was in her house would never hear her coming but she couldn't pin point where they were either.

Blinking her x-ray vision on Lex saw through the walls. Three men in her living room the one on his knees was Bucky she could see his arm. Nikolai was on the far side next to the floor to ceiling windows and she was assuming it was Vlad with a knife to her Soldiers throat. Blinking her eyes again she came around the corner aiming at both Vlad and Niko. The shot she fired at Nikolai went straight between his eyes downing him in one go, but Vlad moved too quick and avoided her shot.

"Valkyrie stop now, that's a direct order love." Vlad smiled as Lexa obeyed loathing coming over her features as she released she couldn't move. Her eyes moved to Bucky to check to see if he was okay. Tears were starting to fall down her face as she realized all her fears where for good reason. If Vladimir made her kill Bucky she wouldn't be able to stop herself. She also saw the look of pure rage in James's eyes as he stood there. But she could tell he wasn't angry at her, he was angry that Vlad got in and he couldn't take him. Which was weird, with his enhanced strength and agility he should have been able to take the older man.

"Ahh not that's a good little puppet. You've got Nikolai out of my way too, such a good little girl." Vlad was walking over to her and his face dipped into the crook of her neck. He had ordered her to stop but when he got close she head butted him making him stumble back she remembered how to work around most of his orders. If they were vague like 'stop' or 'shoot him' she had some wiggle room to interpret the order how she wanted. If however Vladimir said Kill him, or Shoot him in the head she was screwed. When that thought hit her she smiled a wicked little smile and screamed out mentally to all her team mates. She wasn't that far away from Stark Tower where they were all staying. She just had to buy them time.

"That'll teach you to get so close Vlad, apparently your charm or lack thereof, is wearing off can't keep me so compliant anymore. Oh did I hurt the little baby?" Lex asked smirking softly at the bastard before her. She wanted so badly to just raise her guns and put him out of his misery. But she knew she couldn't, she would never be able to kill him and that put a ball of rage in her stomach that made her want to throw up and scream at the same time.

"Shoot James Barnes." Vlad grunted out and watched the horror on her face as she raised her gun. He didn't see it but Lex moved the gun over to the side so she shot Bucky in the bionic arm. He screamed and she sobbed softly. Lexi knew it would still hurt but it couldn't kill him, after that shot went off she dropped her guns and kicked them away. If he made her go up against Bucky hand to hand she knew she would loose and James would knock her out.

"I'm fine Doll, don't worry doesn't hurt." James lied seeing the tears streaming down her face. In his head he swore at that moment he would kill Vlad the first time he got the chance to do so. Vlad's fist connected with James's face and when Lex saw him hurting the man she loved she screamed, vocally and with her mind at her friends. Suddenly Loki appeared and she shook her head a little at seeing the Asgaurdian standing in her home. True he had said he'd be watching over her after she saved his life when helping Thor but she hadn't actually thought he'd meant it.

Loki looked around then saw her frozen there like she couldn't move. That wasn't a look he liked on Alexandria. Moving with his hands behind his back he stood in front of Vlad and smiled softly, dangerously. Lex watched him closely this man was, completely insane but she'd seen him when his mother had died. He cared about people he just didn't show it that often.

"Kneel before me mortal. How dare you order around this prime specimen. One of the few humans who could take on a god. She who could kill you without your mind manipulations. Kneel you pathetic human." Loki said making Vlad kneel on the floor. James got up and ran to Lexa picking up the sig's on his way to his girl. Loki's grin was filled with crazy triumph even though he didn't really do much. Tilting his head to the side he sent a wink Lexa's way and disappeared as the Avengers came through the window.

"Take them OUT Valkyrie." Vlad growled after Loki had left Lex moved without thinking part of her mind rebelling at what her body was doing. She grabbed James by the bullet wound in his shoulder and brought him down elbowing him in the crook of the neck grabbing her guns from him. Vlad commanded her over to him before she took on anyone else and she backed to him her guns going from one friend to another.

Steve was helping Bucky stand back up watching his friend. Her eye color had changed from tourmaline to green. He assumed their Lex had no control anymore not right now. Steve saw James's arm and looked at Tony motioning with his head. Apparently someone had shot at him and purposely missed anything that would really do damage to Bucky, which could only mean Lex had a way around his orders sometimes. Or she could the green eyes just set something off in him.

Lexa's brain was fighting until she realized that Loki was taking control. _'You promise me you won't hurt them Loki, even Thor.'_ She thought in her head to the god who was trying to save her, or take her for himself. _'Oh little mortal, I give you my word I'm merely repaying the favor you granted by saving my life. Now we will be even, and by saving all your friends, including my oaf of a brother, you'll owe me.' _Lex blinked her eyes had been bleeding from tourmaline to green the entire time she'd been talking to Loki. However she let go letting him take over and felt his power surge through her body.

It wasn't like he fully took over, he just quieted the part of her brain that demanded she listen to Vladimir. They worked together and it was weird but the power really did feel good. Walking over to Vlad she pistol whipped him and smiled, not her own smile but Loki's insane dangerous one.

"I believe, I told you to kneel Mortal. Valkyrie as you call this human, is no longer obliged to listen to you. But I am a GOD, and you will respect my power." Loki said through the woman's body. Thor made to move towards her/him but Bucky stopped him knowing that whoever was controlling his Doll was pretty much their only hope. Vlad and Loki/Lexa fought until the conjoined god and woman threw him out the window, after which the bastard disappeared. Then standing there where there was just Lexa, Loki stood next to her a second later and she fell to her knees.

"You are supposed to be dead, I watched you DIE brother." Thor said anger and astonishment in his voice as Loki kept a hold of the girl's hand. Lexi's nose was bleeding and Loki kneeled down, actually knelt before her and took a handkerchief and started to wipe her nose. He ignored his brother's proclamation that he was supposed to be dead and just focused on Alexandria. When Bucky and Tony started to come closer he flicked his hand stopping them.

"I'm fine guys. He helped I swear. I saved his life, he was just repaying the favor. Loki if you don't let them go I'll shove a fucking knife through your heart." Lex looked him in the eyes when she said this. They'd gone head to head during New York, and she'd saved his life after Thor had asked for assistance. But she knew he wasn't' a good guy. Loki didn't do anything that wasn't for him. Whatever he had planned for his future he needed her.

When Loki released James the first thing he did was pull Lex close into a hug and a soft kiss before running to the window, but Vladimir was gone. Loki watched as James went to Lexa and he smiled, they were together which meant his time line was going perfectly. He disappeared before anyone else could capture or question him.

"Oh god James I'm so sorry." Lexi said as she looked at his now dead bionic arm. She didn't have time to skew her aim anymore or she would have tried to miss him all together. Tony watched his sister fuss over the man and then realized something. Other than the obvious stresses his sister was uncannily relaxed. No stress across her shoulders, she was comfortable with getting very close to Barnes.

"You slept with my SISTER!? You are a dead man Barnes." Tony said he had James in his hand holding him up by the throat. Luckily he was in his suit so he could do this otherwise he knew he wasn't strong enough. However Steve and Alexandria were both there in a second forcing him to let go and shoving him away. Steve looked at James and gave him a 'what the hell' look before looking at Tony again.

"I will tell you one more time Anthony, my sex life is absolutely none of your business. It wasn't any of your business when Clint was sharing my bed and it's certainly not any of your business now. You will not, I repeat, will NOT put hands on James again." Lex said shoving her brother he only took a step back but the damn suit saved him from moving anymore. This was all crazy she'd had such a wonderful night and to wake up to that nightmare and then Loki, and now Tony being all 'you laid hands on my baby sister' was just too much.

"EVERYONE OUT! NOW! Thank you for your assistance but leave, James you don't have to leave this is your home too, plus I need to fix your arm but everyone else out now." Lex rubbed her face and even though she'd had mind blowingly good sex the night before she was stressed beyond belief now. Tony started to say something but Thor and Steve drug him out of the house all the others followed. Lex went down to her lab and took James with her. They sat in silence as she took the bionic arm off and started to repair it. It took only an hour to get the arm fixed and then she put it back on. When she did James grabbed her by the hips and pulled her onto his lap flexing his fingers at her hips.

"Doll, stop blaming yourself. This wasn't you, this was that demented old coot." James said softly nuzzling her neck and kissing her chin softly. Bucky felt her relax against him and smiled continuing to place little kisses around her neck and chin. He avoided her lips but with every time his lips met her skin her body sank a little more into his relaxing letting the stress go.

Lexa moved so she was facing him her legs on either side of his lap. Still he kissed everywhere but her lips so when he finally kissed her lips, deeply and passionately, she completely melted into the man who was holding her. Which was exactly what James was going for. He felt her grind against him and broke away laughing a little bit.

"What have I gotten myself into? You are an insatiable woman." Bucky joked and got swatted for it as well but he heard her laughing softly. That sound made him relax knowing that she was letting go of what happened. They talked all the time about their pasts, about what they did. Every time he remembered something she was the first one he went to, because she could help him deal with the guilt and grief in a way no one else could.

"Mmmm no not insatiable, otherwise I probably would have kept going and going and going last night. I would love to have continued last night but I was so damn tired after dancing all night, and having three orgasms…" James blushed softly looking down at the floor. No one had praised him in the past for being a good lover. The way she said it made him warm inside, she wasn't just saying it because they'd had sex, she was saying it because she meant it.

"I can't help it if no other guy has done what you did last night. Not just the sex either James, you danced with me, even when you were unsure of how to dance to today's music. And you gave me a present that I love." She took out the necklace that had both the cross her brother gave her and the bullet that brought her and James together. Lex smiled softly and kissed Bucky on the cheek. They spent the rest of the day relaxing and watching movies.

A few weeks later Steve came by to talk to James. Lex wasn't at the house she was out with Pepper who was helping Lexi with the redecoration of the house Tony had just built her. James and her had discussed what kind of furniture they wanted but he'd let her take Pepper trusting them both to get something Alexandria and he would like.

"I found him. I found Vladimir's base of ops, figured you'd want to know." Steve said arching his eyebrow a little. He had the shield at his back and sat down on a barstool smiling at his friend. Steve knew Bucky wanted to take Vlad out. The man posed a constant threat to the woman his friend was in love with. And just like old times where one of them went the other followed not far behind.

"Yeah but I can't just leave Steve. Alexandria would go nuts if I left without saying where I was going." Bucky said shrugging his shoulders. As much as he'd love to go find Vlad and kill him without giving Alexandria a heads up he'd lose his head when he got back. He was more worried about what she would do to him than the old Coot who was so obsessed with her.

Meanwhile Pepper and Lex where shopping a home goods store looking for a new bed for the guest room. Pepper was looking at a full sized bed but Lexi was looking at a queen at least if not a king. Mainly because most of her friends were a couple and if not they were just huge like Thor. After they were done ordering all the furniture they headed out to the car. Vlad was waiting for them and beating the hell out of Happy.

"Pepper, go home. Don't stay I'll get Happy out and you take him home do you hear me?" Lex looked at Pepper and shook her until she agreed. Vlad would tear Pepper to pieces. Moving she pulled Vlad off of Happy and kicked him away from her friend helping him up. Her brother's body guard and driver stood up and looked at Vlad.

"I can take him Miss Stark, just go take Pepper and go." Lex pulled Happy back and threw a punch at Vlad when he came near he was down on the ground so she turned Happy so she could face him and still see the man who had been attacking them. Alexandria cupped Happy's face and made him look her in the eyes.

"Happy, go get Pepper and get the hell out of here. Vlad will kill you, I don't want that, I want you and Pepper safe he's only here for me. Go now GO!" Lex pushed him out of the way and took a knife slice to her arm as she fought with Vlad pushing him away from Pepper and Happy giving her friends time to get away. Because she knew for sure that if Vlad knocked her out before Happy and Pepper were out of harm's way he'd kill them just to send a message. Suddenly she was in a choke hold and clawing at Vlad's arm.

"Ahh, my sweet, sweet angel. It's time for us to go find a home and be alone. You will be mine from now till forever." Vlad held her trying to make her black out but she slipped out of his grip and he mumbled something about doing this 'the hard way'. Vladimir dodged some of her punches and then grabbed the brass knuckles from his pocket and slammed his fist into the right side of her face knocking her out.

When Lexa woke up she was in a dark dingy cell made of stone. It was damp and cold and she was in nothing but a t shirt and thong underpants. Her face and jaw were sore on one side and judging by the light it was early morning, which meant that she'd been in Vlad's possession for at least a day probably more. The man was, well insane. She trusted Loki more, mainly because she knew Loki had honor he'd never take a woman by force. Vlad, he took what he wanted by force whether it be sex, or anything else.

Lex moved and whimpered softly pain radiating from her lower body, it hit her that he'd taken from her already. Alexandria took a deep breath and centered her thoughts on happy things. James popped to the fore front of her mind and she concentrated on him. Mainly because her mantra had been you can have my body but my soul is mine to give. Vlad could never have her heart or soul because she'd given them both to James in the past few months. Regardless of what her old mentor did to her body she would never be able to give him what he wanted.

Standing up and groaning when she did her body protesting her every move. He was why she didn't like sex for the longest time. Why whenever Clint and she did that she froze, she'd never had an orgasm with anyone but James. Nikolai may have done stuff, but Vlad, he was a sadist bastard who enjoyed causing pain.

"Ahh puppet your up. Good. Not very responsive when your asleep angel. Such a sweet angel, Barnes doesn't know how to handle you at all." Vlad had the door unlocked and Lexa backed up, yes she was scared because once you know the pain someone can put you through whether you like it or not you are scared of that person. When she was scared her powers went on the fritz Charles had tried to help her control it but fear was a trigger that she couldn't overcome not this kind of fear.

"My beautiful Valkyrie, I named you that. I gave you everything you have. I bet if I'd have put you in front of Howard before he died, he wouldn't have known you were his daughter. He'd have wanted you just like I do." Vlad put his hands on her neck and when she pulled away he became enraged. Beating her until she was unconscious.

James was at Stark Tower with the Avengers. Lexa had been gone for more than a week and both him and Tony were about to lose their shit. They had gone to the base Steve had found but it was empty and now Clint, Fury and Natasha where calling in every chip they had up their sleeves to help find Alexandria. However so far they were coming up empty and then Jarvis let out a blow horn sound to get their attention.

"I have finally found Miss Stark. She is currently located in Russia, on Mt. Elbrus. Or in Mt. Elbrus, of that I'm not quiet entirely sure." Jarvis reported and everyone paused what they were doing for a millisecond. Then they all grabbed their gear and headed for the helipad. Thor and Tony could both fly on their own, a helicopter big enough to carry the rest of them was waiting outside.

Lexa woke up in a ring of some sort. A force field was around it and when she tried to touch it, she was shocked and burned at the same time. Turning every which way to get her baring's she didn't see a way out and her mind was fuzzy, her movements labored and slow. Then a fist hit her and she went down. Looking up the man she saw was Bucky. But her brain rejected that idea he wouldn't hit her. However as she sat there the man who looked exactly like James Buchannan Barnes was beating on her until she lost consciousness again. She was healing faster though this time.

Hours later the team was breaking into the base that Vlad had Lexa at. Leading the charge were Bucky in his Winter Soldier get up and Tony in the Ironman suit. If James missed someone Tony got them, the others all fanned out with their own missions but Tony and James were headed straight for Alexandria. However it all the Avengers converged on the force field surrounding the ring that Lex was in. What they all saw was Lex waking up and getting up again. Vlad was coming over to her to beat her again, but she wasn't fighting back and none of them knew why.

"Jarvis, you're connected with my sister give me an analysis. Why isn't she fighting?" Tony asked the AI who was silent for a while. The AI gave Tony updates but was apparently Jarvis was having to hack into Lexa's brain chip, which he never had to do in the seven years that Lex had known Tony. James was banging on the force field but Steve pulled him away just as Vlad looked up and smiled a slimy smile at Bucky.

"It seems, that Miss Stark is seeing Mister Barnes instead of the man who is hurting her. She won't' fight back because she has no desire to hurt the man she loves." Jarvis said making sure everyone heard him James's head whipped around at the word 'love'. They hadn't used that word yet but he could understand her not wanting to hurt him. He would let someone beat the shit out of him too if he thought it was Lexa. Fury walked over to James and looked at him.

"You have to get in her head, while Tony tries to hack into the computer system and turn the force field off. I've seen you two around each other Barnes. You move as one, you don't have to use sings or words to convey what you want to do. You are connected mentally because of her gifts. You need to figure out how to use that to get in her head and make her see that He isn't you." Fury said getting in Bucky's face as they stood there. Natasha and Tony were both trying to hack their way into Vlad's computer system. Bucky turned to watch as Vlad hit Alexandria over and over again. As he thought to her he spoke out loud trying to focus all his energy towards the woman he loved.

Lexa stood up again and dodged the next hit. The person before her kept crooning to her, telling her how she couldn't beat him. Then something else sank in, Bucky was calling her 'angel'. James never called her that, she was his Doll and he was her Soldier. Lex fought to gather her wits about her as she dodged, as long as she could keep him from landing a hit she could heal and then, well then she'd have to work out a plan that didn't involve hurting the man she loved.

"I'm not getting anywhere Tony what about you?" Natasha asked and jumped when Banner made the change getting to angry to keep the change at bay. He screamed and slammed both big huge green fists against the force field and it flickered before solidifying again.

"No but I don't think we need to hack it." Tony said stepping back he raised his hands and let out a blast of energy at the field, his energy pulses made it stronger and so did Thor's, however when Steve and Banner started smashing it, it started to weaken. Tony started telling them to keep that up and Steve just gave him a 'no shit' look as he continued to pound into the force field.

"Lex, come on listen to me let me in. That man isn't me Doll, please see that open your eyes, really SEE who it is. Come on Alexandria, Fight. FIGHT HIM!" James screamed the last part and Lex's eyes locked onto where his voice was. Blinking a few times she saw Bucky standing on the other side of the force field yelling at her. Her face went from passive to angry, she didn't know who was in the ring with her but it wasn't her Bucky. When her face turned to look at the man coming after her it went dark. Not angry dark but killer dark.

"You think you can beat me Angel?" Vlad said knowing she saw him as Bucky but the look on her face confused him. Then she was coming after him, faster than he'd ever seen her move. Lexi didn't know what came over her but her anger had let her tap into her full abilities. She was made with Steve's blood, the serum that they injected the sperm and egg with came straight from him. So as she went after the bastard in the room she realized she should be just as strong as Cap was. Then when Bucky's mind touched hers she saw Vlad standing before her a look of confusion slowly turning to fear on his face.

"You, should have just Ran like a good little Nazi spy. Trying to come back for me was the wrong move." Lex said her fists connecting every time she threw a punch. Sweeping her legs under his feet she took him down and smashed his head against the padded ground. He tossed her off making her hit the force field but she just got back up.

James saw Lex start to fight back and he smiled. When he saw that he used his bionic arm and started slamming on the force field with Steve and the Hulk. Then, whether it was a fate or just perfect timing, all three of the men hit the field as Vlad tossed Lex against it. The force from all four seemed to bring it down. The moment they realized this the Avengers all rushed into the ring.

Just as they all came into a tight circle Vlad took a broad sword and shoved it through Lex's midsection then came up and kicked her off of it slamming her into Tony's Ironman suit. James ran over to Lex who was quickly loosing too much blood and consciousness. He heard her tell him to kill Vlad, and he turned. Steve and Bruce, who had changed after breaking the force field, ran over to Lexi and started to try and save her life.

However when Bucky turned to look at Vlad, you could see the change. One moment James was standing there, the man he had become melding his to lives into one. The next the Winter Soldier was there with the anger and hatred of a thousand suns burning in him. His movements where calculated as he went after Vlad. The broad sword came swinging towards him and he picked up Steve's shield deflecting Vlad's sword and breaking it in half. Then James threw the shield at Vlad knocking him back.

The fight just kept going, Lex had told James that Vlad was super strong. True to her word Vlad was extremely strong. But James was very skilled, Hydra had trained him and before that the American army had made him into a great soldier. Bucky just kept coming at Vlad, if he got knocked down he jumped right back up. When he had Vlad on his knees he dipped down and whispered softly.

"You should have never touched her Vlad, you should have walked away because I AM the Winter Soldier and I always finish my mission. Ever since she told me what you did to her, ending you has been my mission." James said softly taking his bionic arm he punched Vlad threw the chest pulling his heart out and crushing it in his hand before letting it fall to the ground. The last thing Lex saw before passing out was James coming her way.

When Lex woke up next she was in a hospital bed with tubs running into her arms and an oxygen mask on her face. Pain radiated through her body but she guessed that would be because it was seriously abused for two weeks. Taking a deep breath she felt someone had a hold of her hand, wait not just one both her hands were being held. Moving her head and looking to her left James was sleeping with both of his hands wrapped around her left one. Then turning to her right she saw Tony gripping her right hand and somehow still managing to work on some electronic device with his free hand.

"You are such a show off bubba." Lexi said her voice horse. Tony looked over at his sister and shock fell over his face. James woke at the sound of her voice and was kissing her forehead. She looked around and noticed that her room was rather larger than a normal hospital room, and it was full of her friends. Hell even Loki was there. So was Sam, Steve's friend that he met in Washington. Moving so she could get comfortable she thought about the bed being in the sitting position and it started moving slowly. She hissed as pain radiated from her midsection but got comfortable once the bed stopped moving. Looking around again she noticed that all of them had been crying and all of them looked shocked.

"You are one resilient little mortal, that is a compliment." Loki said but Thor stopped him from coming any closer. Lexi just looked at him and arched her eyebrow a little unsure of what to say to that. The God seemed less, no she was sure it was just whatever drugs she was on. But Lex swore she saw hope in his eyes when he looked at her, hope for what she wasn't sure. Also she thought she saw tears in the crazy Asguardians eyes.

"You've been out for three months Alexandria..." Steve said softly, Tony had moved to let him get close enough to kiss her forehead softly. Lexi smiled at Steve and shook her head a little. Three weeks and by the way James looked he hadn't been moved much since then. Looking at Steve who nodded his head she was sure of it. Then she questioned why they were all here.

"Why, are you all here? I mean all at once... You said…" Lexi took a deep breath and looked over at Tony who nodded his head. Lex had told her brother years ago that if the she wasn't getting better and the Doctors couldn't figure it out that he should cut the cord. Without dying Lex could never truly be brain dead because of the chip in her head. This was that day, three months and nothing apparently. They were all gathered round to say goodbye, and she had woken up. Looking over at James again she moved throwing her arms around his neck, he was sobbing silently still.

"No, it's okay, I don't have to go anywhere. I'm awake see Tony's not going to pull the plug now that I'm awake. Don't be mad at him I asked him to do it a long time ago." Apparently Thor couldn't hold Loki back anymore because he rushed the bed as well and after James let go he swept her up into a hug. She was really going to have to ask him what the hell he wanted with her. Maybe he got attached to her because she'd saved his life, she saw something… well something in the god.

"Okay Loki how bout you let everyone else hug me too…" Lex said and Thor laughed and everyone followed. Pepper and Happy were the last to hug her, and they hugged her at the same time and she could barely breathe by the time they let go. She saw the tears in her friend's eyes and she looked at her. Both of them where blaming themselves for leaving her there.

"No, none of that. I told you both to go because he would have killed you and I could never live with knowing that you died trying to save me. I am a member of the Avengers, I have gone up against a God and won, I have saved the life of a God. I would never let either of you fall for a fight that was mine." Lexi said hugging both Pepper and Happy again.

They talked for a while longer and Pepper went to get a doctor to examine her so she could go home. Luckily Thor and Loki were both in modern clothes so they wouldn't stand out. But then again Lex thought her room was full of odd looking people, a few fugitives of the law. She noticed how the Nurses kept looking at Steve like he was a god, not to mention the looks Thor was getting.

"Well, other than some bones that are bruised you seem to be just fine. Since your brother is here we can release you now if you like." The Doctor looked like Tony had threatened him with a few choice words, then shoved some money in his hand to make him let her go home and keep him quiet. Everyone but James filed out of the room. Bucky however stayed and helped her out of the hospital gown and into her regular clothes. When she was standing there fully dressed he lifted her chin and kissed her deeply.

"I thought I'd lost you for good. I love you Alexandria Stark. I never ever want to go through something like this again." James said resting his forehead on hers. Lex had her hands resting on his hips and moved her face just enough so their lips met again. He'd said the L word. Out right without fear he'd just told her that he loved her. She took his hands in hers and looked down at his bionic hand remembering that he'd literally ripped Vlad's heart out.

"I love you to, and you didn't have to say it I knew it when I saw you take Vlad down." Lex said softly. It was true, this man had ripped out the heart of the man who had tortured beaten and raped her for most of her life, and she'd had a long life. The last seven years and the years she spent as Bucky's partner at Hydra were the only ones she had peace in. James smiled and shook his head throwing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close before walking out and joining their friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few days went by and in that time Lex and James spent the days together relaxing after the ordeal they'd be through. However they'd woken early that morning to 'the call' Avengers Assemble blared in Jarvis's voice through their bedroom. Lexa had put in her ear piece that directly connected her to Tony and he filled her in while her and Bucky got dressed and met the team at the rendezvous point. No one was sure who was behind the attack on Stark tower. However somehow fighting one of the bad guys near the top, where Tony had his one on one with Loki during the New York incident, Lexa got pushed off the edge and she fell turning around in time to see a seemingly electronic looking pool of light. When she hit the ground she groaned lifting her head a little before passing out.

When she woke up pain and illness hit her like a sledge hammer. She was sick to her stomach had a raging headache and felt like she was just coming off a pretty bad fever. Lex also noted that her mouth and throat felt like cotton had been shoved down them for a month. Sitting up her stomach did a flip and she moved puking over the side of the bed, she didn't know how she had anything in her stomach but apparently she did.

"Easy now sweetheart, you've been sick for weeks now." Howard Stark rubbed the woman's back and gave her a glass of water. Lexi swished it around her mouth a few times spitting it out to get the taste of vomit out of her mouth. She was handed a second full glass which she drank slowly. It took a moment for the room to stop spinning and then Alexandria noticed that she wasn't in Kansas anymore as the saying went.

"Where am I, what day is it?" Lex didn't try and stand she knew that would be a mistake at that moment. She was still looking at the ground though it stopped for a moment the room seemed to be spinning again. Alexandria sat there and took long deep breaths through her mouth trying hard not to smell the scents before her. She was starving and thirsty and in pain, all things that made her very irritable.

"Its October 15th, 1943, It's a Friday and you are in Italy. Now I've got some questions for you sweetheart, Why are you calling yourself a Stark, and who are Tony, Steve and James?" Howard looked at the girl who looked enough like him to make him start question who she was. The dog tags she'd been wearing with a cross and a bullet around her neck gave her the name 'Alexandria Maria Stark'. The girl talked during her two weeks of unconscious sickness, whatever had happened had left her near death. It was at this point that Lexa looked up seeing her father standing before her in all his cocky Stark glory.

"I'm assuming you've already, made some educated guesses as to who and what I am. I will tell you whatever I can if you make me one simple promise. Do not ask me any questions you know I cannot answer." Lex looked at her father and waited until he gave his word. They had a lengthy discussion first he told her everything he thought about her and she confirmed or denied with a nod of her head. He was pretty dead with only a few exceptions.

"Yes, you are my father and the man I called out for Tony he's my brother. Steve is the man you've met Steve Rogers, and James, he's my boyfriend." Lex said softly she wasn't sure what was happening here in Italy though she was pretty sure this was the camp in which Steve found out Bucky was missing. After a while she stood and Howard helped her to a place with a bunch of food. People looked at them oddly but she really didn't care for the most part. She was getting time with her father, who had stated when they were exchanging information that she had been sick for at least two and a half weeks. She assumed it was from the time travel.

"Howard, not to sound pushy or anything like that but we'll need to find a way to get me home. Preferably rather close to the point in time where I slipped through the portal. But to do that I need to find some things first." Lexi said softly as they ate her father nodded and they continued to talk. After their meal Howard got her forged credentials stating that she was his body guard/assistant Alexandria Moirai. Of course this meant her dog tags that stated Stark as her last name were kept with her father.

Alexandria new she had to wait. Bucky had already been taken and though she wanted to rush off and save him she knew she had to wait for Steve. In the time she had to wait, her and her father talked, got close formed a relationship. Lex was filled with joy to find him proud of her when she sparred with the soldiers and not only held her own but kicked ass. The look of pure Joy on Howards face when she thought of something he couldn't, made her beam with a feeling she'd never known.

On the day that Steve arrived with the USO she went to see the show. It made her smile but she could see her friend's frustration. He was made to be a soldier, a fighter a weapon and they had him playing theater for the men he was supposed to be protecting. When it was over he talked to Carter and then she went over and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Alexandria Moirai, I work for Howard Stark. He's told me a lot about you." Lex said sticking her hand out she smiled as Steve shook it. Peggy was glaring at her something awful but she didn't really care. Lex didn't like Steve in a romantic way, after she'd first met him she'd liked him like that, but after seeing James again it all got wiped away. James Barnes was the man her heart belonged to.

When Steve found out about James he wanted to go rescue him. Lex waited until the end of the argument with the Colonel and then moved to talk to Steve. She had a discussion with him. When it was clear he was going to go in there and save those men alone she told him Howard was a pilot and took him to her father. In the plane in the air she put on a parachute deciding to go with Steve at the last minute.

"Oh no you don't, you're not coming with me it's too dangerous. You are staying here with Howard and Peggy where it's safe." Steve said taking off the parachute, ripping it so it was useless in the process. Alexandria took her staff, her father had given back her weapons and one of the one's she'd had on her was a staff, and arching her eyebrow back stepped towards the door.

"You think ripping that thing up is going to stop me? Catch me." Lex jumped out the open door backwards and saw Steve throw himself after her. Alexandria was laughing wildly when he caught her in mid fall. When he told her to she pulled the string to Steve's parachute and they glided down to the ground harmlessly.

"Are you crazy?!" Steven asked trying to keep his voice down so they didn't alert guards of their position. He knew the answer when he looked in her eyes, not crazy but someone who walked that fine line. She did what she had to do and sometimes that wasn't the easy or sane thing to do. They walked together. Lex held her own against the few agents they found on their way in. When they found James, Lex moved and helped him stand and walk until he could do it on his own. Getting through the maze like place wasn't easy. But somehow they saved more men and found their way out. Lex helped during the fighting but stayed with Bucky and Steve. When they started to march home she fell in with them in the front.

"I'll watch the back you need to stop soon so they can rest. Just for a few hours. I'll keep watch." Alexandria said softly and Steve nodded his head in agreement. Bucky turned his head a little seeing the woman marching between him and his friend. She was short, couldn't be more than 5'5" if even that. He wanted to talk to her, to thank her but he couldn't at that moment. After they were a safe distance away from the place that had blown up Steve called for a stop to rest.

The men all sat or laid down next to each other and Steve took watch closest to them. Lexa went back a ways to watch from where they had come from. About two hours after the men had hunkered down for a rest Lex heard movement and slowly started to make her way backwards until she knew the people couldn't get past her. Four very large men came into view, all blond haired blue eyed Arian German grace marching towards her. Alexandria pushed the button in the middle of her staff and it sparked slightly as she stood there.

"Let us past little girl and we won't hurt you. We only want the escapees from the facility. No need to harm a woman." Alexandria could feel the man's blatant lie as he stood there and she moved forward a little. Using her enhanced grace and agility she did what she seldom did, Lex showed off what she could do with her staff then lifted her head to look the men in the eyes, not knowing James and some of the other men were watching from behind her along with Steve.

"You'll get these men over my cold dead body. I'll give you one chance to walk away, because if you continue I will not let you live." Lex said softly. She didn't take life lightly anymore but she couldn't let history be changed. The men behind her were amazing soldiers but they were beaten down malnourished, tortured and had just fought for their lives to get out of the facility. She wasn't going to let them try and fight these giant men.

The four agents of Red Skull circled Alexandria and started to fight her. Lex used her speed and agility to dodge the heavy handed attacks of the men before her. Lexi used the time to analyze how they came at her. Then she started to fight back going after one at time, using one man as a spring board she jumped wrapping her legs around another's neck and twisting throwing her body weight down and to one side, the crack of his neck was loud and she rolled away as they fell to the ground.

"One down three to go. One more chance boys. I don't take threats lightly and I protect these men." Lexa said softly to the remaining three opponents. But they just came around her again trying to push past but she wouldn't let them. Charging her staff again with the push of a button she smacked one man throwing him back with the force of the electric charge that hit him.

"Why are you protecting these men, they are nothing but rats. Rats are to be used not protected." One of the men spoke to her as they all got into a semi-circle around her again. Lex took a deep breath blinking her eyes to find her X-ray vision and examined the men before her. All three of them had multiple fractures along their bodies but she found the ones that would break the easiest and cataloged them in her mind before answering. If they wanted to talk for a minute instead of fight she'd let them she blinked her eyes back to normal vision.

"Because every single one of them is strong, and important and all of them deserve a better life than being 'rats' for you. Every last man there deserves to have his dreams come true, however some will die in this war, and some will live on after. But not one of those men is going to die tonight by your hands." Alexandria said softly throwing her staff away she took a deep breath and formed fists with her hands.

All three of them came at her at once and she flew through the air. Glad for once for her lifetime of training for situations like this. For knowing when someone had to die and when you could let them live. Lex let her mind go blank as she fought. They landed punches and kicks but she just got back up and kept on fighting until they didn't get up anymore. The last man was going straight for James and she took out a whip from her side and let it fly catching him by the neck and pulling him back.

"Not today, not that man. Not EVER!" Lex said in a growling voice as she snapped the last man's neck before falling down exhaustion overwhelming her. She heard roaring clapping and other celebration then felt James's arms around her. He was whispering something to her, but she didn't hear all of it she just passed out. She still wasn't back to normal after taking the trip through time.

When she woke up she was being carried. Her head had been resting on someone's shoulder and as she moved it she saw Bucky's battered bruised but still handsome face smiling at her. He slowed down to let her down and caught her as they continued to walk. James kept his arm around her steadying her as they walked, which she greatly appreciated because without some food to refuel she was feeling a bit light headed.

"You were amazing back there. I'm James by the way, thanks for helping Steve. God only knows where he found a girl like you. But Steve always did know how to pick the women." Bucky smiled, one of the guy smiles that said he knew there was something between her and Steve and she just laughed a little shaking her head at his obvious misconception.

"Maybe but Steve didn't pick me. We're friends, or acquaintances really. I work for Howard Stark and I figured Steve could use some help on this mission. Plus, I heard about all you guys behind enemy lines and I just, I couldn't stand back and do nothing. Steve gave me away to help." Lexi said softly leaning into James a little. She knew he wasn't her James, not yet but that didn't stop her from loving this man as much as she did the one from the future. Alexandria was starting to worry about getting out of this time and back to her own. Though she did get some tech from the facility that could help.

"So you aren't Steve's girl?" Bucky asked casually he noticed that she leaned into him and saw the worried tired look on her face. The woman was the most beautiful one he'd ever seen, or ever would he bet. Something about her eyes, the way she fought for him and his men like she would die for them, something about her very being that seemed to call to him. Bucky looked at Steve who smiled at him and clapped him on the back as they walked before moving back to talk to some of the other men again.

"Nope. Steve's not my type. I mean sure he's good looking, but he's not the guy I'd go for…" Lex managed a flirtatious smile as they walked looking up at James before she watched where she was walking again. The smile that lit his face when he heard her and saw her flirty smile made her let out a sigh. He was too damn good looking for his own good. Alexandria reveled in the fact that this man was hers in the future. Having him so close was painful in a way, she missed the intimacy they had in her time.

When they got back to the base the commotion that took place made her slink back a little. Lex found her father and leaned into his hug groaning a little when he squeezed a particularly bad bruise. Howard gave her a good talking to but then the men, the soon to be howling commandos dragged her in for a few photos. She couldn't stop them but she did make them promise they weren't to be shared. Someone got a shot of Steve and Bucky with their arms around her James kissing her temple in thanks. She saw her father looking at everyone taking pictures and knew he'd be collecting them later.

Later on Alexandria was helping out in the medical tent. She looked over James and gave a sigh of relief that he was okay. She stayed with him though bandaging up his lesser wounds and humming along softly to the music in her head. James just watched the woman as she carefully took care of his scrapes and other injuries.

"You are being awful quiet Doll. You weren't this shy before…" Bucky said softly putting his hand on hers and stilling it for a moment. She seemed to be doing anything but looking him in the eye and he wasn't sure why. Before she was all bravado and bluster and now she was all shy and blushing. At first James wasn't sure why but then he realized it was because they were rather isolated from the others in the room.

"I'm just thinking…" Lex said softly giving a halfhearted smile. Seeing his face and hearing his voice just reminded her that she was alone here. This James wasn't hers yet. However Lexi was saved from explaining anymore because Howard came in with Steve and they made a beeline for her and James. Lifting her head she smiled at her father feeling his arms wrap around her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Stark said quietly rubbing her arms as he pulled away. From his spot on the bed James figured they were a couple. James watched Alexandria get up and saw Steve hug her as well. Tilting his head he was sure she had been flirting earlier after she'd woken from being passed out. Bucky brought himself out of his thoughts and to the conversation. Before he could stop himself the words blurted out of his mouth.

"Howard are you and Alexandria together?" James was taken aback by Lexi's response to that question. Everyone looked her way as she busted out laughing, she was laughing so hard she fell on her butt. It was Steve who came over to help her up and she stood trying to catch her breath a little.

"I'm sorry, that's just, that's… silly. Me and HOWARD?! No, no not now not ever. That's just… I mean…." Lex was shaking her head trying to keep her chuckling in and Howard himself was laughing a little. Bucky was confused and not sure what was so funny but apparently Lex couldn't even think of being with Stark without laughing.

After the Howling Commandos were officially put together a few days a later. Alexandria found herself a covert member of the squad and so she also found herself in the position to tell all of the commandos her story. They were in a room, the men had made sure it was secure before they all sat down, Lexi standing at the head of the table. Her hands were ringing but Howard took them for a moment and squeezed lightly. Lex took a deep breath through her nose and let it out her mouth.

"I'm not sure how to start, or convince you so I'll just jump in feet first. Howard Stark found me, passed out nearly dead about a month ago. What he didn't know is that I… I'm from the future. Fighting on the top of Stark Tower in New York I was pushed off the top, quiet high really, and fell through a portal that the enemy had put up. I woke up here, in this time. Howard Stark is my father, and he's been trying to find a way to get me back home but we need your help for this. When you're raiding the enemy facilities we need to get some of their technology." Lex said letting out another breath. Instantly when she was done there was a clamoring of voices in the room. Howard stood up and put his arms around her shoulders kissing her temple and giving her moral support.

James looked at her a little confused but he guessed he understood her reaction to his question a few days ago. Of course a girl would fall on her ass laughing if someone thought she was dating her father. Standing up he slammed his hands down on the table and everyone looked at him. They had all been saying some things he wasn't happy about, except Steve of course his friend was being the epitome of a gentleman.

"Why are you all calling her a liar and other, rather uncalled for names? This woman risked her life to follow Steve to rescue us. I think we all OWE it to her to be open minded and kind. Not only did she follow Steve but when FOUR men came to ambush us and take us back it was HER that stood up and defended us when no one at this table could take another blow. So all of you quiet the hell down and let the doll explain." James moved so he was standing next to Alexandria and put his hand at the small of her back. Steve followed his friend and stood at her other side putting his hand on her shoulder. Lexi smiled beamingly at both the men who stood up to support her but her eyes lingered on the man she loved.

"Listen I'm a genius and not even I know how this happened but it did. I want to help you guys stop the bad guys but I also want to get home. And No I will not tell any of you how you die, who you end up with or if you have families or anything like that. It might damage the time continuity. So please don't ask me anything you think I can't answer because I probably can't. My real name is Alexandria Maria Stark I'm very pleased to meet all of you." Lex sat back down James on one side Steve next to him and Howard sat on her other side. Everyone had questions and she tried to answer as well as she could though most of it had her side stepping a lot.

Later that night Alexandria found a quiet place outside the camp and sat on a hill looking at the stars. Silent tears were running down her face and her head landed in her knees as she sat there alone thinking. No matter how many friends where here, or how much time this gave her with her father she still missed her family. Tony, James, Jarvis, Steve, Pepper, the team. She took in a deep breath. "Oh god James I miss you, you're here but you're not and it hurts. I never thought I'd have a chance to love someone the way I love you and now it might all be gone…I wish I could tell this you, but I can't or you might not be." Her body shuddered as she cried softly with her head hidden in her arms and knees she didn't see Bucky a few feet away who heard everything she was saying.

James stood there for a moment thinking. The only thing he could think of, was that somehow he was in the future with her. The only other James in the group she didn't seem to have much attention with. Though it could be the other James he had a feeling it was him. Which begged the question how did he make it to the future and who else had made it to her time? However Bucky understood he could never ask her those things he just needed to be there for her, though it did explain why he was so drawn to her.

"Hey Doll, I'm right here and you don't have to explain anything, I'm always here for you." Bucky sat down wrapping his arms around the woman and bundling her in his arms. He didn't need to know the how or why. He remembered one thing his mother had told him about love, once you found it you just knew there wasn't a how or why to it love just was. It was all consuming, it could be instant or take time to come around. His mother had told him, when it came to him he needed to grab on with both hands and never let it go. James saw her questioning look and he shook his head.

"I don't need to know Lex. I've been drawn to you since the instant you came into that room with Steve. I just need to be here with you okay. You need me that's all I need to know right now. We end up together, you miss me but I'm right here. I will always be right here Doll." James said softly he held her closer and kissed her temple softly. They sat there for a while then Lexi moved wiping her eyes a little and kissing James softly on the lips. She still missed the rest of her family but having her father AND the man who held her heart made it easier.

"I did miss you and I'm so glad you're safe. Thanks for not asking questions, and no you are no old man that's all I'll say." Alexandria smiled and James laughed softly. He shook his head a little and let out a breath she was running her fingers up and down his left arm and he smiled.

"Okay so I do have one, little question… Where was I when you got shoved off a very tall building?" James asked softly wondering at that. He didn't understand how he had let her fall but seeing her look he knew then how it happened. They were equals in her time, she wasn't just some dame he was seeing she was his partner and she could handle herself.

"I'm not sure, I think you were down on the ground with St… Stark, my brother Tony, he's got a suit he made. I was up on the helipad trying to get some guys away from an energy gun, kind of like the ones that Hydra is using now. Anyway out of no were this huge mammoth of a man ran at me and I went over. No flying ability here so I thought for sure I was done unless My brother, or someone else could catch me but before they could this huge blue portal opened up and sucked me through it. I don't remember the trip, I remember waking up from the coma I was in, and I was sick as hell for a few days after and still haven't fully recovered." Lexi said. She was afraid that if she took the trip back she might not make it. Alexandria had to find a safer way to get through it or she would die. She wasn't entirely sure how she made it through the first go, someone or thing had to intervene she was sure. Lexi couldn't believe that it was set up to bring her back in time, not to this point at least. She was trying to rack her brain for answers when James's lips covered hers and he kissed her.

Bucky had kissed her but he didn't expect the response he got. His mind blanked out where they were and under what circumstances they were under. Lexi's hands dug into the shirt that covered James's chest and started to unbutton it. It didn't cross either of their minds to stop, in fact the moment her hands went for his shirt James's went for Lexi's pants.

Laying her down on the ground and covering her body Bucky kissed Lexi's lips again deeply. When he heard her moan he shuddered. Both their shirts were tossed to the side, Lex wasn't really paying attention to the cold weather or the melting snow around them but Bucky was. Picking her up he grabbed their shirts and carried her off to a truck he saw parked not far away. It had an open bed with no canvas cover so he sat her in it threw some of the blankets in it over the floor and then laid Alexandria down again kissing her as he did. Lexi raised up enough to kiss him back. Her hands moved down his chest and undid his pants but he stopped her looking in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Bucky asked quietly his answer was her pulling him down and kissing him again deeply. He didn't need to re-ask his question. The rest of their clothes went flying one way or another and then James paused. He wasn't sure what to do now, he didn't want to treat her like he did the few other women he'd been with. Lex took Bucky's hand and showed him what to do, he let her show him learning quickly what to do.

Lex arched into his hand when Bucky started doing more himself going as far as to bat her hand away so he could. James listened to her as she moaned and thrust his fingers faster when she begged him too. Alexandria kissed him moaning into his lips when her body shuddered into orgasm. Positioning himself between her legs Bucky thrust in while she was still shivering from her orgasm.

Lexa's eyes flew open and her hand clamped over her mouth as she screamed her muscles clenching and releasing at the intrusion. Her head fell back, her arm falling to rest above her head, as her scream died into a long moan. Lex felt James kiss down her neck then back up to her lips slowly as he moved.

"Yes, James…. Yes…" Lexi moaned softly in his ear as her body started to shiver. She felt the familiar tensing burning feeling in the pit of her stomach she also heard James grunting more and whispering 'soon'. Alexandria felt his hand move to one of her breasts massaging it which made the burning feeling grow, then his mouth was on her other breast and when he sucked she arched. The sensations drove her over the edge and not long after Bucky followed yelling into her neck biting it softly.

Rolling to the side and pulling Alexandria close as well as pulling the covers over them Bucky took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He felt Lex move so her head was on his chest over his heart and he just let himself breathe as he watched the stars. His heart hurt as he thought of the idea of her going back, going away. He didn't know if he wanted her to go back, to leave him here alone. Maybe she could make it to the future the same way he did.

"Stop thinking so loud. I can read peoples thoughts and feelings." Lexi sighed softly kissing Bucky on the lips softly then kissed his forehead. Taking a deep breath she wished she could stay here with him but before long Bucky wouldn't be here anymore. He'd be gone, everyone would think he was dead and she would really and truly be alone.

"There are reasons why I can't stay here James. First and foremost being you are back in our future worrying about me, missing me. If I stay here and now, you are alone then." Alexandria said rolling over so she was laying on her stomach next to him using one of his arms as a pillow and kind of hugging it with her own. She heard him thinking and closed her eyes a little. She loved him so much, this him, future him it didn't matter to her because he was hers. But she couldn't change things.

"I can't stay. James I love you, with every fiber of my heart and soul but things happen in this time. Things I cannot stop because they need to happen, as much as I hate saying that it's true. I never ever want to hurt you, not in a million years. God this is hard to explain without spilling everything." Lexi sat up and pulled the covers up to cover her upper body. She ran her hand through her hair then pulled it back tying it into a messy bun with the elastic band on her wrist. Tilting her head back she felt Bucky sit up as well and move so he was behind her wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close. He thought it but she caught it, he wouldn't change anything if she told him what happened.

"I trust you, but if you change the time line we might lose everything." Lexa said quietly she could feel his resolve though. She felt his need to know why, his need to know what happened and his damn determination to make sure everything happened just so to bring them back together.

"I'm going to tell you, after I do it will be your choice. Your choice to live your life the way it went before, the way that brought us together, or your choice to go a different route." First they got dressed and sat across from each other so they could see the other. She smiled softly, and then rubbed her face.

"Approximately five months from now, you and the others will go on a mission to capture a scientist named Zola. He is one of Hydra's top go to guys. You will board a train and fight, even capture your target. But while doing so facing a man with Steve you will pick up his shield to defend yourself and get blown out of the train over a ravine. You grab onto the side and Steve tries to save you but you fall, presumed dead and lost. The fall would have killed a normal man Bucky but we both know after that facility you know Zola, and you are no longer a normal man." Lex looked at him and he looked stricken for a moment but nodded his head slowly rubbing his face. Letting the information sink in but she wasn't done and the look on her face, she looked like she was going to be sick.

"I never thought, you shouldn't have to make this choice. I should have stayed away… After you fall Zola, and other men find you. Your left arm gets shredded, they cut it off and replace it with a metal one bionic one. They brain wash you and turn you into an assassin, you are already an exceptional marksmen, it didn't take much for them to turn you into a marksmen of unparalleled ability." Lex never thought about this life being his choice, but if he went on living now it would be in some way, if he choice to 'die' on that train he would knowingly become the Winter Soldier. Lexi went through and told him everything she knew. The sun was rising by the time they were done and he was just looking at her. He found it hard to believe but he knew she was telling the truth, because of the tears in her eyes.

"This still isn't a choice Lexi. I don't choose to do those things, I never would not in a million years. They take the Bucky out of my brain and make me do whatever they want. This isn't your fault or mine, and maybe someday in the future we're both going to come to that conclusion. Hydra is going to make you, and I become killers but after that. After we live through whatever hell they put us through Doll, we will survive, we will live on have a life, you being her telling me this wanting to go home proves that." James said shaking his head a little as they sat there. They sat watching the sun rise until someone called them for breakfast. They got looks when they walked in holding each other's hands but they just ignored it.

For months they worked together side by side. Any photos or paperwork that had her in it were either secreted away by Howard, or James. Both of them putting them in a place they could get it later. The day before the train mission came up and Lex couldn't make herself leave James's side. Five months had gone by, five months of fighting by his side, loving him at night. Even with the information that she would see him again in the future the idea of losing him hurt. Lex found herself being pulled away from the group that night by Bucky. When they were alone she pulled his face close and kissed him tears in her eyes.

"You, are staying here tomorrow Doll. If you see me on that train you'll try and save me we both know that's true." Lex nodded her head slowly at James's words. It wasn't only that but the fact that tomorrow was the day her father fired up the machine that should replace her to her correct time not long after she fell into this one.

"I would say be careful but that's kind of a moot point isn't it." As she spoke James wiped her tears and picked her up. He'd bribed all the guys to leave the barracks alone that night. She would know he loved her. He'd pushed two of the beds together and they made love until late in the night. When she woke up Lexi was alone a note beside her pillow. Grabbing it tears fell down her face as she read it slowly.

''Doll,

I know you're going to cry. I know nothing can stop the tears that will fall from your eyes. Because you know that today I make a choice. If there is one thing I've learned in this five months it's that I love you Alexandria. Remember that we will be together again that Steve and I will stand side by side again as best friends. Know that when you go home I will be waiting to fold you in my arms and never let you go. I know this is hard for you, it's hard for me to leave you there knowing I won't see you for years. I will keep your love close, as close as I can until I see your face again.

When you go home you'll have to answer a question for me. Alexandria will you marry me, as soon as you get back just tell me your answer. I'll know what you're talking about I made sure of it. But I won't let day go by after this without asking the question. So when you get back marry me, be mine in name as well as heart and soul. Know that until then until I see your face again you'll be the only thing in my heart.

Love Always,

James Buchanan Barnes.'

Lexi took the letter and folded it up putting it in her pocket. As tears ran down her face she went to her father. He showed her how to work the tech he made and she wiped her eyes. Hugging Howard she went to a safe place and then raised her eyes towards the sky. For the last five months she walked outside and called Heimdall asking for his help. She knew he could see her and she called for him to bring her Loki. Today was no different than the rest, nothing happened. But she was hoping that it would because Loki or Thor's intervening is the only way she could have survived the trip back.

Taking one more look at 1945 she pressed the button on the bracelet and was sucked into a vortex. She landed on the ground the day after she'd left. Before she could breathe thanking the lord that her father had come through without any damage she was attacked. Fighting back she knew what the person was going through. They wanted her father to make a working time machine and she smiled as she threw it up in the air it exploded into dust. It wasn't the team that came to her defense but James and Steve. When the fight was over he looked over at her brushing his longish hair out of his eyes just waiting. Alexandria pulled the letter out of her pocket and looked him in the eyes. He recognized it right away. She saw the look of knowledge on his face and bit her bottom lip a little before she ran to him jumping in his arms.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes I will marry you." Lexi laughed as Bucky twirled her around and as he set her down she kissed him her arms wrapping around his neck tightly. When she pulled away he cupped her face and kissed her once more then smiled down at her. They hugged again and not long after Steve came walking over and hugged them both tightly.

**Ahhh I am so sorry it took so very long to get this chapter done. I hope you like it! TL**


End file.
